


The King

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hypnosis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spanking, cameos from the rest of the IT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “Hello,” the man’s voice began. “I see you’re in need of help. Allow me to assist you. You aren’t being very productive at work, are you? You're not concentrating on your work enough lately. You seem distracted.” The man was speaking slowly, with frequent pauses between his sentences. “I’m going to help you with that. We’re going to work on your concentration,” the voice continued. “You’ll need so much training in how to be a good boy for me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do audio transcription, and one of my more interesting/memorable jobs was something like this, which prompted me to immediately start writing fanfiction as soon as I submitted the job, because everything I touch turns into Souyo. This first chapter is way longer than any of the rest of the chapters probably will be, and that's because I decided to write out the entire script of the hypnosis video. Why I did this I really don't know, but here it is in its full 6k glory. 
> 
> Also, please do imagine the voice of the King as Yu's voice...

Yosuke Hanamura had downloaded so much porn over the years, in so many different varieties, gross and weird and kinky in so many different ways. And yet, even with that kind of search history, he’d never once felt this embarrassed at his computer. 

Earlier in the evening, he’d created a throwaway account and made a post asking for advice, frantic and desperate, after hours of fruitless searching for a way to fix his… problem. About ten minutes before the end of his shift at work today, his boss had pulled him into his office and sat him down to have a chat. The long and short of it was, his performance was very noticeably starting to dip, and if it got much worse, his boss had warned, he’d have no choice but to fire him. Getting fired was a grim prospect, of course, so Yosuke had no choice but to take the warning seriously. 

The problem was, he was bored at his job. Seriously bored. The work was tedious and repetitive, and so his mind would wander a lot, sometimes on purpose and sometimes very much not on purpose. Of course, being a healthy adult in his mid twenties with no romantic prospects to speak of, his mind wandered more often than not to sex. He tried, he really did, to keep his dirty thoughts in check, but it had been getting more and more difficult lately. To top it all off, his cubicle was right next to the bathroom, so as he often found himself with an unwanted boner, it was all too simple to just duck into the bathroom and get rid of it. He’d become somewhat of a master of getting off quickly and quietly, but it was never all that satisfying, so he was often uncomfortable and disgruntled when he returned to his cubicle. Unsatisfied, disgruntled and uncomfortable did not make for a good mood to get work done. 

He couldn’t tell his boss that, though, so he just said “yes, sir,” and spent his entire subway ride home trying to think of anything, _anything_ he could do to fix this problem. Once he got home he started searching the internet, hoping for a quick fix. A search of “how to focus better at work” just resulted in page after page of unhelpful tips. “Drink coffee!” He already did that. He was actually starting to worry about the amount of coffee and soda he _did _drink during the day. “Try eating snacks!” He already did that, too. He wasn’t even supposed to have snacks, but he was sneaky and hid them in his pockets and under his desk. “Take breaks!” He… yeah, he definitely already did that, too, especially if he counted sneaking off to masturbate in the bathroom. Other suggestions included changing the thermostat (he couldn’t do that), turning on music (he couldn’t do that either), doodling (how would that help?!), meditation… 

“How to stop thinking about sex” also resulted in a lot of very unhelpful tips and tricks, all of which he’d tried, none of which worked. Well, except for getting a girlfriend or boyfriend to get rid of his sexual frustration with, but that wasn’t happening any time soon. His track record with dating was abysmal, and he barely had time for it nowadays anyway. 

The painfully obvious answer to all of this was that he needed to get a different job, one that actually held his attention, but he couldn’t do that, either. He was struggling to make ends meet as it was, and if he lost his job or changed to one that paid less, well... He would probably need to move back in with his parents in Inaba, which he absolutely did not want to do under any circumstances. He could barely even stand the two or three days he stayed with them during holidays. 

So, he’d had little options other than to make a throwaway account and post in a self-help forum, hoping desperately that there was some magical cure for his situation. 

“Help me keep my job!” was his subject line. A strong start, he thought. 

>I’m 28M, working at a job that is seriously boring, but it pays the bills. I can’t afford to lose this job, and there aren’t any others in my area that pay well enough for me to consider switching jobs. The work is easy but super boring, so my mind wanders a lot, and I accidentally think about sex a lot. I’m not getting work done and I’m in danger of getting fired. Help, please! Looking for a fast solution, will pay if necessary!

He’d even used proper grammar, that’s how desperate he was. He’d sat and refreshed the post for a few minutes before deciding that he needed to do something else before he pulled his own hair out. He made a quick pot of instant noodles and grabbed a beer out of his fridge before returning. 

The replies were more of the same from his frantic searches, mostly. “Sounds like you need a new job,” one read. “Caffeine and music helps me do boring work!” another misguided person responded. 

He got into a long discussion with the job commenter, a helpful person with the username “unconquerable_snow_black”. She suggested taking online courses in something that might interest him, after he revealed that he had basically gotten a useless college degree. He bookmarked a few of the links that she provided and thanked her, but those were long-term solutions, and he needed an instant fix. 

Another user by the name of “kungfusteakgirl” suggested an exercise routine. Get the blood pumping before work with some exercises, and then maybe do more exercise during breaks and lunch. She linked some exercises he could easily do even in the suit he had to wear to work (for some stupid reason). He decided he’d try it if there weren’t any better responses. 

User “DETECTIVEPRINCE” inquired about his eating habits, which were of course terrible. Yosuke was a decent cook, but he found himself falling back onto old, bad habits from college and so his diet had been a lot of conbini foods, instant noodles, pastries, and beer. “DETECTIVEPRINCE” suggested trying to eat healthier, especially lots of vegetables, fruit, and fish, which would boost his metabolism and help him focus better. He _did_ need to eat healthier, but it was way too late tonight to go to the store, so he settled for making a note to go grocery shopping during the weekend. Another long-term solution, and not an instant fix. 

He was starting to despair that there wasn’t anything he could do overnight to fix this, but at around 11pm a very interesting reply popped up from a user named “catsandcurry.” The contents of the post, however, sounded like it was just what Yosuke needed. A little too good to be true, he thought, but promptly ignored the idea. He was desperate. The post spoke of a series of audio recordings that could, in theory, hypnotise him and reprogram his brain to be able to focus better during work and not think about sex. The first one was free, but after that he’d need to pay a subscription fee. Yosuke checked the post history of the user, sure this was some kind of hoax, but they made a lot of posts in other self-help topics. They had a high post count. The link also didn’t lead to a virus, Yosuke checked. 

Exercise and a healthier diet and taking online classes were good ideas, but they were ideas that would take a long time to implement. This, the post had promised, would work almost instantly as long as he kept an open mind about it. Yosuke liked his apartment. He liked his motorcycle, even if the thing broke nearly as often as his old bike had. He liked all the stupid knicknacks he’d accumulated and put on his shelves. He liked his fridge, even if it only seemed to be stocked with beer nowadays. He liked his old TV and his video games. He needed to keep this job, at least until he could find something better. 

The link turned out to be a video file, which Yosuke of course checked for viruses. It was clean. It was labeled “hypnosis free trial,” and the thumbnail was a picture of what looked like one of those magic eye pictures, all circles and lines, in a soothing turquoise color. The video was 30 minutes long.

“What the hell do I have to lose,” Yosuke found himself thinking. He grabbed his noise-cancelling headphones, adjusted so that he was sitting comfortably in the chair, and pushed play.

The first thing that he noticed was that the image on the screen was moving, slow spirals moving around like a screensaver. The second thing he noticed was that, even though for some reason he’d expecting a female voice, the voice was definitely male. A soothing, low voice that Yosuke found himself warily relaxed by. Maybe it had been that user name? “Catsandcurry” doesn’t exactly sound like a male username… but, then again, why had he been assuming the poster was the one in the recording? That just didn’t make sense.

“Hello,” the man’s voice began. There was a weird kind of deep, ringing tone behind the voice, which kind of unnerved Yosuke, but not enough for him to want to turn the video off. “I see you’re in need of help. Allow me to assist you. You aren’t being very productive at work, are you? You're not concentrating on your work enough lately. You seem distracted.” The man was speaking slowly, with frequent pauses between his sentences. 

“I’m going to help you with that. We’re going to work on your concentration,” the voice continued. “You’ll need so much training in how to be a good boy for me.”

...what?!

Yosuke paused the video at lightning speed, eyes wide, blood pumping, and… He looked down at his crotch, mildly alarmed and offended, at his dick that was starting to become interested in the situation. Yosuke Hanamura had downloaded so much porn over the years, in so many different varieties, gross and weird and kinky in so many different ways. And yet, even with that kind of search history, he’d never once felt this embarrassed at his computer. 

He had to remind himself that this wasn’t _supposed _to be sexual. It was a little weird, and alarming, but not inherently sexual. He’d _made_ it sexual. He groaned and put his red face in his hands, embarrassed as all hell. So, he had a praise kink. The younger him would have been incredibly distressed about the fact that he was halfway to a boner because of some words spoken by a random self-help hypnosis dude. The current Yosuke acknowledged the double standard, knowing that if it was a woman’s voice he wouldn’t be nearly as bothered. 

It took a few minutes for him to work up the courage to hit play again, determined not to let his newly discovered kink deter him. 

“Don’t worry,” the man’s voice continued. “When I’m done training you, you’ll be much more productive. You’ll be able to focus on your work. You do want that, don’t you? Good. As long as you do what I say, everything will be so much better. Now, close your eyes.”

Hesitantly, Yosuke did close his eyes.

“Good boy,” the voice said, after a longer than usual pause. Yosuke bit his lip, feeling himself getting a little harder. He wondered if he should pause the video and go change into more comfortable clothes, but the voice continued. 

“Everything is dark now. Your vision is completely blank, like your mind needs to be. Don’t worry, I’ll help you get there. Now, in this blank space, I want you to imagine a circle. Make it your favorite color, if you want. Just picture the circle, floating there.” Hesitantly, Yosuke did so. He pictured a little orange circle floating in the middle of a dark void. “Focus on the circle. Let everything else in your mind fade away, unimportant. Watch as the circle starts to move, drifting slowly left, then right, then left again, like a pendulum.” Yosuke almost didn’t notice it at first, but there was a rhythmic sound in the background, now. Faint, like a ticking clock, only muted. 

“Watch the circle. Watch it start to move around in a spiral. Slowly, slowly. Keep watching the spiral. Follow the circle with your eyes, follow my voice with your ears. Let my voice inside you, inside your mind. Calm and pleasant. Feel my voice in your mind. Let go of your worries, let go of your stress. Relax.” To Yosuke’s surprise, he did find himself relaxing, sinking back into his chair. He even felt his arousal starting to fade, but then the voice continued. “Are you relaxed for me? Good boy.” Yosuke _whimpered_. 

“Keep watching the circle. Watch it spiral down, deep, deeper and deeper into your mind. Let my voice deeper into your mind.” Yosuke returned to the task at hand, valiantly ignoring his stupid dick, hoping it would eventually get the message and just _stop_. “Follow along with my voice, follow the circle. Let them pick up all of your stray thoughts as they go. Just keep listening to my voice. Focus on me and on the circle.”

Yosuke jolted a little in surprise when he suddenly heard a different voice — no, it was still the same man’s voice, only somehow… louder? Like it was closer to the microphone? And it sounded much more commanding, much more authoritative, as it echoed, “Listen to my voice.” 

The first voice, much more soothing and calm, continued, overlapping a little with the second voice. “You’ve been working so hard. You’re getting so tired, aren’t you? Just keep listening, just keep following the spiral.” Yosuke had been so thrown off by the sudden new voice that he’d stopped picturing the spiral, and he mentally scrambled to picture it again, bright orange and moving quickly. “Watch the spiral as it moves slowly through your mind, picking up all your stray thoughts.” Yosuke quickly adjusted the speed of the spiral, slowing it down. He felt a little silly, but nobody needed to know other than him, right?

“Keep listening,” the more authoritative voice echoed.

“Let yourself relax, but don’t fall asleep. Keep watching the spiral, let it empty your mind of all thoughts. Just focus on my voice,” the first voice said. 

“Relax,” the second voice said, firm but calming. 

“Let my voice guide you. There is no need for anything else but my voice. Just follow me deeper and deeper,” the first voice continued.

“Let me help you,” the second voice said, overlapping with the first.

“Isn’t it getting hard to keep watching the spiral? Let it fade. You don’t need it anymore. Just keep listening to my voice,” the first voice continued.

“Just focus on my voice,” the second voice interjected.

“Let yourself sink deeper and deeper into your mind. Don’t fall asleep. Focus only on my voice,” the first voice commanded.

“Deeper and deeper,” the second voice added.

“I want you to picture yourself in a classroom. My classroom. You’re sitting at a desk, relaxed. Just listen. I’m going to show you how to be more productive. I’m going to show you how to focus. There are words on the chalkboard. I-A-M-Y-O-U-R-K-I-N-G. O-B-E-Y-M-E. They say, ‘I am your king. Obey me.’ You are my subject. You will follow all of my orders, and I will take care of you, my subject,” the voice instructed. Somewhere in the back of Yosuke’s mind, he felt like this was probably weird, alarming even, but in his relaxed state, he found that he didn’t really mind that. He didn’t mind obeying orders.

“I am your king,” the sterner voice echoed, even as the first voice continued.

“I am your king, you are my subject. You will obey all of my commands, won’t you?” the first voice asked. It was a question, but it brooked no disobedience. Yosuke felt like he had no choice but to agree, but he felt like he didn’t mind.

“Obey me,” the second voice echoed.

“You are in my service,” the first voice instructed. “But don’t worry, I always take good care of my subjects.” Something about the way he said that made Yosuke’s dick twitch in interest again. This time, though, Yosuke didn’t feel the rush of heat to his cheeks, or the gnawing embarrassment. Of course he found it hot that his king would take care of him.

“I am your king,” the second voice repeated.

“I will take care of you, and you will follow my orders. All of my orders. Isn’t that nice? You don’t have to think, you just have to follow my orders. You just have to...” 

“Obey me,” the two voices said, in unison. Hearing them overlap so perfectly like that, Yosuke could hear the difference. The first voice, the voice of his king, was much more calm, more musical, more serene. The second voice was commanding, authoritative, but not cold.

“Giving up control to me feels so good, doesn’t it? Let the happiness and comfort wash over you, my subject. Let it spread through your body,” his king said.

“Feels so good,” the second voice echoed.

“It’s so simple. Just obey me. It feels good, doesn’t it, to be a good boy for me?” his king asked. Yosuke vaguely noted that he was fully hard now, pressing against his boxers and the zipper of his pants, which he really wanted to take off, but his king hadn’t commanded it. 

“There is a clock behind you. Can you hear it ticking?” his king was asking. Yosuke _could_ hear a clock now, ticking steadily in the background. “It’s one minute away from the hour. One minute until class is over. You will be the only one left in my classroom, and I’ll have your undivided attention. You’ll have my undivided attention, too. Isn’t that great? I’ll be focusing only on you.” Yosuke found himself nodding, and didn’t even have the presence of mind to be self-conscious about it. 

“I am your king,” the second voice instructed.

“All of the attention of your king, focused just on you, my subject. How nice. I’ll count down for you. Just focus on my voice. Are you ready? Only thirty seconds left,” his king asked.

“Thirty,” the second voice said.

“Focus on me. Only on me.”

“Twenty nine.”

“Look down at the floor, now. Don’t look up.” Yosuke found that he could easily picture the floor of the classroom, the dingy and faded wood of his third year class back at Yasogami.

“Twenty eight.”

“Now you hear footsteps approaching. Don’t look up yet. It’s only me, your king. You are safe.”

“Twenty seven.”

“Let your eyes slowly rise up.”

“Twenty six.”

“See my black suede boots.”

“Twenty five.”

“They are expensive boots, befitting your king.”

“Twenty four.”

“They thump as they cross the floor toward you.”

“Twenty three.”

“There are fine black trousers tucked into the boots.”

“Twenty two.”

“You may look higher. Let your eyes rise up to my knees.”

“Twenty one.”

“My thighs.”

“Twenty.” 

“The pants are perfectly tailored.”

“Nineteen.”

“You can see my bulge, the outline of my dick.” Yosuke felt alarmed, somewhere in the back of his head, but didn’t — couldn’t — acknowledge it. 

“Eighteen.”

“The bulge is big. Of course it is, I am your king, after all.”

“Seventeen.”

“And I’m half-hard, just for you. Just at thought of you serving me. You like that, right?” 

God, Yosuke _did_ like that. His own dick, trapped helplessly in his pants, was starting to throb painfully. 

“Sixteen.”

“I know it will be difficult, but you must look away from my dick.”

“Fifteen.”

“Let your eyes trail upward. See my black leather belt.”

“Fourteen.” 

“My white dress shirt tucked into my pants.”

“Thirteen.”

“My arms are at my sides. You can see how nicely toned they are, even through the shirt.”

“Twelve.”

“My shirt is open a little, exposing some of my chest.”

“Eleven.”

“You can look at my chest. Go ahead, your king will allow it.”

“Ten.”

“Let your eyes move up my neck.”

“Nine.”

“See my lips as they move, as they give you orders.”

“Eight.”

“My smile is wicked, as I decide what I want to do with you.”

“Seven.”

“What I want to order you to do.” Yosuke whimpered at that.

“Six.”

“Now look up further. Past my nose, up to my eyes.”

“Five.”

“Stare into my eyes, my subject.”

His king hadn’t said anything about eye color, but Yosuke couldn’t help picturing sharp, silver eyes, framed by light colored hair. Was it something about his voice, maybe?

“Four.”

“Focus on nothing else but my eyes and my voice.”

“Three.”

“Give yourself over to me, to my command.”

“Two.”

“Focus only on me, on how it makes you feel to obey me.”

“One.”

“On how it feels to be a good boy for me.”

“I am your king.”

And with that, the ticking of the clock stopped, and the background noise, which had been building up in intensity, abruptly faded, leaving nothing but silence. Silence, and the sound of his king’s voice.

“It’s time, my subject. It’s time for your private lesson. First, I’m going to ask you some questions, to see if you are committed to being a good boy for me,” his king explained.

“Be a good boy,” instructed the second voice.

“It’s going to be very easy, because the answer is always going to be, ‘yes, my king.’ Always, always,” his king told him.

“Yes, my king,” the second voice echoed.

“Do you understand? Say it for me,” his king instructed.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke found himself saying out loud, to his own mild surprise. He wasn’t surprised by the fact that he’d said it, so much as the fact that he could feel the vibrations in his throat, feel how dry his mouth had gotten. How long had he been listening? He was tempted to open his eyes and check, but he didn’t want to disappoint his king…

“Very good. Such a good boy for your king,” his king praised. Yosuke felt a tingling rush of warmth flow through his body at the sound. “Are you the true you? The you that you hide from everyone?”

“Yes, my king,” the second voice echoed, and Yosuke found himself repeating it.

“Does it make you happy, to give me control?” his king asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke replied, as the second voice echoed the statement in his ears.

“Very good. Do you want me to take you deeper, my subject? Make you more and more obedient?” his king asked.

“Y-yes, my king,” Yosuke stammered, nearly stumbling over his words at the prospect, at how much he actually _did_ want that.

“You want to obey me, don’t you? You want to follow my orders, so I can tell you that you’re a good boy?” his king asked.

“_Yes_,” Yosuke moaned.

“Yes, my king,” the second voice echoed.

“Good. Now, let’s get back to that private lesson. When I say ‘obey’, and only when I say ‘obey’ in my voice, it will grab your attention,” his king instructed.

“Obey, obey,” the second voice echoed.

“In this recording, in all other recordings, in voice chats, even in real life, my subject. When I say ‘obey’, you will give me your undivided attention, and you will obey me,” his king continued.

“Obey, obey,” the second voice said.

“Your mind will focus on my voice, as if I had called you by your own name. You will feel yourself perking up, eager to please,” his king informed him.

“Obey, obey,” the second voice repeated.

“I want all of your attention, and you want my attention. You crave it. Know that when I say ‘obey’, all of my attention is on you, my subject. All of your king’s attention, focused just on you. You like that, don’t you?” his king asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke said, the second voice echoing the sentiment.

“Good boy,” his king replied. Yosuke felt himself shudder. “You deserve a reward, don’t you, for being so good for me? I’m going to help you, my subject. I’m going to help you focus on your work, on being more productive. You’ve been working so hard, haven’t you? But you are so distracted by your arousal. I’m going to help you. I’m going to get you off, so you can get back to being productive. Get back to being a good boy. You want that, don’t you?” his king informed him. Yosuke felt his breath quickening in anticipation. 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke replied. His blood was beating faster, now. He felt like he was quivering with anticipation, but somehow still totally relaxed. 

“I want you to take your cock out of your pants, my subject,” his king instructed him. Yosuke rushed to get his hands on his pants, roughly undoing the button at the top of them. “Don’t rush, now. I’ll wait.” 

“Slowly, slowly,” the second voice commanded. Yosuke sucked a breath in through his now clenched teeth and made himself go slower, unzipping his fly and letting out a groan as he felt the pressure on his dick release just a little bit. He pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to pull his arousal out of his pants. He didn’t have to look to know it was standing rigid and flushed in his lap. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” his king instructed, and Yosuke whimpered, moving his hands back to the arm rests of the chair, biting his lip in anticipation. “Good boy.” Another whimper. “I’m going to take my time with you, my subject.”

“I am your king,” the second voice repeated.

“If you follow my orders, I will give you the most amazing, intense orgasm you’ve ever felt,” his king declared. 

“Obey me,” the second voice said.

“But you need to follow my orders. Don’t worry, my subject, my loyal, sweet boy, I will take care of you. Will you obey me?” his king asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke said.

“Good. Now, I want you to put two of your fingers in your mouth and suck on them, my subject. Pretend they are my own fingers. Pretend they are my dick, if you wish. Suck on them hard, get them nice and wet for me,” his king instructed. Without any hesitation, Yosuke lifted his right hand and stuck his pointer and middle finger into his mouth, sucking on them with gusto. Almost immediately, he felt a tingling sensation in his scalp, in his brain, in response. He sucked harder. He’d never sucked a guy’s dick, but he’d thought about it more than a few times. He’d never sucked on his fingers like this either, and it surprised him how arousing it was.

“Good boy,” the second voice purred.

“Keep going, my subject. Keep sucking. Add another finger,” his king instructed, and Yosuke blindly obeyed. It was harder to seal his mouth around all three fingers, so drool was escaping, now, coating his hand. 

“So good for me,” the second voice added.

“Good. That’s good. Are they wet, now? Is your whole hand wet with your saliva, my subject?” his king asked. It was. “You’re so good for me, my subject. Good for your king. I’m going to let you touch yourself. Do not cum until your king commands it. Do you understand?” Since Yosuke could not speak, he simply nodded in response. 

“Yes, my king,” the second voice intoned.

“Now, you may stop sucking. You may remove your hands from your mouth. Do not touch yourself yet,” his king commanded. “I’m going to join you in this, my subject.” He heard a zipper being unzipped and gasped, his cock twitching, leaking a little bit of precum. 

“Obey me,” the second voice reminded him. Then, he heard the distinct, slick sound of a hand moving against a cock. He squirmed, but didn’t touch himself yet. 

“Oh, that’s a nice feeling. I want to share this feeling with you, my subject,” the voice of his king purred in his ears, and Yosuke groaned, wanting desperately to touch himself, but holding back through sheer force of will. “You aren’t touching yourself, are you? Be patient, my sweet boy. I will let you touch yourself soon, but you must obey me.”

“Obey, obey,” the second voice echoed. 

“Listen to your king. You will stroke yourself when I tell you to. You will come when I tell you to. And then, I will return control to you, and you will be refreshed and ready to be productive. Ready to focus on your work. You want to make your king happy, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke gasped, gripping the arm rests of his chair, hard. He could feel his hips moving in little aborted thrusting motions, just to try to feel some friction. His eyes were squeezed so tight together that there were tears starting to form in the corners of them. He could still hear the slick noises of his king pleasuring himself, and it was sweet, sweet torture.

“Good. You’re so good for me,” his king said. “Now, my wonderful, beautiful, loyal subject, I want you to touch yourself.” Yosuke gasped and his still wet hand shot down to his crotch, curling around the base of his cock. “Do not stroke, yet, just squeeze yourself. Let yourself feel your hand.” He whimpered, but obeyed, squeezing himself and feeling the hot, velvety flesh in his grasp. The slick noises continued. 

“I am your king,” the second voice informed him. He nodded, with a gasp. 

“Since you’re being so good for me, I will allow you to pretend that it is my hand, my subject,” his king said. Yosuke bit his lip. “Now, you may stroke yourself. Slowly, so, so, slowly.” Yosuke took a deep breath and started moving his hand. He was so wet with precum that he barely even needed the saliva, but he was happy to have it. It made the slide so much smoother, made his hand feel fantastic when he palmed the head of his cock, nervously. His king hadn’t told him he could do that, but surely…?

“Obey me,” the second voice repeated.

“Does it feel good, my subject? You may go as fast as you like, but you must not come until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?” his king asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke replied. Tentatively, he shifted his grip a little bit and started stroking faster, but not as fast as he normally did. He wanted to please his king, after all. 

“I am your king,” the second voice said. 

“My dear subject, you have been working so, so hard. If you obey, your orgasm will be incredible, and it will last for so, so long,” his king continued. “Remember, I am your king. You are my subject. I will take care of you.”

“I am your king,” the second voice repeated.

“Remember my voice, my subject. In this recording, in other recordings, in voice chat, in real life, I want you to remember my voice. Remember that if I say ‘obey’, and only if I say ‘obey’, you will pay attention. If you hear me say ‘obey,’ you will focus on the word as if I’d called your name. Remember that you must obey your king. Can you do that for me?” his king asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke gasped. He was starting to feel the pressure of his orgasm building, but he had to hold back. He had to hold back until his king told him he could come. 

“You are such a good boy,” his king purred. The slick noises hadn’t stopped, and in fact were getting faster and faster. The tone of his king’s voice was starting to take on a more breathy quality. “So good for me. So hard, so beautiful. You want to come for me, don’t you?”

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke groaned. He was getting close, and a thread of panic started to well up in him. He couldn’t come yet, not before his king told him he could!

“Do not come until I tell you to,” his king commanded, and Yosuke whimpered.

“Obey, obey,” the second voice chimed in.

“I am going to count down from ten. When I reach one, you will obey. You will come for me,” his king informed him. Yosuke groaned in relief. He was so close, but he knew he could hold back for his king, especially now that he had a countdown.. 

“Ten,” the second voice sounded out. It felt like music in Yosuke’s ears. 

“I know you can wait for me, my subject.”

“Nine.”

“If you wait, your orgasm will be the most powerful one you’ve ever had.”

“Eight.”

“And when I give you permission to come…”

“Seven.”

“You will continue to orgasm until I tell you to stop.”

“Six.”

“It will be so intense.”

“Five.”

“So amazing.” Yosuke whimpered, clenching his teeth and curling his feet, his free hand gripping his chair so hard. He was so close!

“Four.”

“We are so close, my subject.” The slick sounds were rapid, now, and Yosuke could hear his king breathing hard between sentences.

“Three.”

“Just a little more.”

“Two.”

“You’re being so good for me, my subject.”

“One.”

“Come for me.”

Yosuke felt like he’d been suspended on a rope, and the rope was suddenly severed, leaving him plummeting. His orgasm overwhelmed him, just as intense and amazing as his king had promised. He felt a yelp rip out of his throat at the intensity, waves of pleasure pouring through him as his dick twitched in his grip. 

“Come for me,” the second voice said.

“I want you to come for me,” the king moaned, smacking sounds intensifying. 

“Come for me,” the second voice repeated. Yosuke groaned in response, hips twitching as a second wave of intense pleasure washed over him. He could feel his cum hitting his chest, and didn’t even have the presence of mind to care that he was getting it all over his work shirt.

“Keep coming for me,” the king’s voice commanded. The smacking sounds suddenly stopped, and the most agonizingly arousing moan Yosuke had ever heard echoed through his headphones. A third wave of pleasure ripped through him, spilling out from his dick. 

“Come for me,” the second voice commanded yet again. 

“Feel the pleasure coursing through you,” his king said. “Feel it leaving your body, along with all of your distractions, all of your pent up thoughts. Feel your cock pulsing and twitching. You’re starting to calm down now, my subject.” And he was. He sank back against his chair, feeling the spasms of pleasure starting to recede. A bone deep sense of satisfaction and contentment was washing through him. 

“You were so good for me, my subject. Such a good boy. You have pleased your king. I’m going to wake you up, now, but remember that you belong to me. You will always belong to me, my subject,” his king continued.

“I am your king,” the second voice said.

“You will remember my voice, my words. Remember. Remember, and obey, my subject. You will find it easier to focus, now, easier to be productive. Your mind will be clearer. You were so good for me. Just remember, you can always return to me. When you wake up, you will find my website and email address waiting for you. I’m going to count down from ten. When I hit one, you will wake up for me,” his king said.

“Ten,” the second voice rang out.

“You may start pulling your thoughts back together now.”

“Nine.”

“All of your worries, your scattered thoughts, pull them back together for me now.”

“Eight.”

“Feel your limbs start to come back under your own control.”

“Seven.”

“Feel your mind start to come back under your own control.”

“Six.”

“For now at least.”

“Five.”

“Remember that you are mine.”

“Four.”

“Remember that I am your king.”

“Three.”

“Remember, you will always be my subject.”

“Two.”

“Always obey me.”

“One.”

“Wake up, now. Open your eyes.”

Yosuke blinked his eyes open, and was almost startled to find himself in his chair, at his computer, with the lights on and the video still playing. There was, indeed, a website and email address displayed on the screen, as the video ticked down the last few seconds.

“...holy shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing made him pretty uncomfortable for a lot of reasons, many of which he was avoiding thinking about and had been avoiding thinking about even before all of this started. Some of those reasons had been things he’d been avoiding thinking about since high school. It was clear he needed to do something, though, so he had done the unthinkable: he’d downloaded Tinder and set up an account.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Yosuke groaned. One hand was over his face and the other was clutching his cell phone.

It had been a week since he’d downloaded that weird, mildly fetish-ey hypnosis thing. He’d managed to get his productivity up and distract-ability down enough to satisfy his boss, but he could tell it wasn’t going to last. The first day or two at the office he really had felt refreshed, felt like being productive. His mind hadn’t really wandered at all, and when it had he’d easily been able to reign it in. He’d tried the exercises and the healthier diet, too, and at first he’d been willing to believe that they were the cause. Or, rather, _desperate_ to believe that. But as the week had gone on and he’d continued the exercise and healthy eating, his focus had started to wander away from him more and more. By Friday, he was nearly back to the same headspace he’d been in the previous week. Out of desperation more than anything, he’d tried the audio again. It had been all too easy to sink back into that trance state, and the orgasm had been _good_, but not nearly as good as the first time. 

He’d called out sick for Saturday.

And now it was Sunday, and he had spent much more of his morning than he would have liked staring at the website advertised at the end of the video. It was nicely designed, simple and to the point with good colors and menus that were easy to navigate. There were “courses” that were offered, promising to help with a range of problems from sex addiction to anxiety to, yes, being unproductive or distracted at your job. The one Yosuke had listened to was the first one from that course, naturally. You could pay a subscription fee to get access to one new audio file per week with frequent updates. You could also buy them a la carte, but of course the subscription ended up being the cheaper option in the long run. 

Other services offered on the site included the very pricey options of The King recording personalized audio for you, and you could even pay an extra fee to have him say your name. There was also an astronomically expensive live call option, where you could set up an appointment to have him talk to you live, though without a webcam. Yosuke had quickly shied away from these options. 

He’d spent a while with his mouse hovering over the “buy a la carte” option on the second recording in that one set, the “sequel” to the one provided by “catsandcurry”, whoever they were. Probably either this “King” guy himself or someone working for him. 

Ultimately, he decided not to buy the second one, and not to buy a subscription either, although he was _very _tempted. The whole thing made him pretty uncomfortable for a lot of reasons, many of which he was avoiding thinking about and _had_ been avoiding thinking about even before all of this started. Some of those reasons had been things he’d been avoiding thinking about since high school.

It was clear he needed to do _something_, though, so he had done the unthinkable: he’d downloaded Tinder and set up an account. Fortunately, he still had some decent pictures from his last vacation… two years ago. He snapped what he thought was a pretty decent selfie, too, and filled out his profile with determination. All he really needed, he decided, was just to get laid. If he could get a girlfriend, cool, but it was clear that his glaring lack of a sex life was what was wrong here. So he tried to come up with a decent tag line and ruminated on what he could put on his profile that might make him the least bit interesting.

And then he got to the question of whether he was looking for guys, girls, or both.

He _should_ have just selected “girls”, no question. He hesitated, though, for quite a long time. On the one hand, he had only ever dated girls and was fairly sure he was only interested in dating girls. On the other hand, he’d had more than a few passing thoughts about some guys, and there had been that one guy back in college who he _hadn’t_ dated but _had_ fooled around with, and… Well, that “King” had kind of awoken something in Yosuke that he wasn’t really comfortable thinking about, but at the same time couldn’t _stop_ thinking about. 

He selected “both” and went back to edit his profile. “I’m not gay,” he added to the end of the paragraph about himself. “Just wondering if I’m missing anything by only dating girls.”

There. Done. His profile was complete, and the app urged him to start swiping. He was surprised by the number of people in the area on the app, starting to feel a little encouraged by that. Surely at least _one_ of them would be willing to swipe right on him. So, he started. He swiped right on a bunch of cute girls, throwing pretty much every guy he found into the firm left category. It was actually kind of fun, a bit like a game, he thought. There were even a few foreign girls on the app, who he of course swiped right on. 

After about a half hour of that, he finally landed on one guy’s profile that made him hesitate. The guy’s name was Yu, he was the same age as Yosuke, lived nearby, and had his hair dyed silver and styled into something resembling a bowl cut. That shouldn’t have been attractive, but _damn_. From his pictures he looked athletic and his fashion sense was nice and clean, if a bit boring. According to his profile he was up for meeting people of either gender, and was looking more for a connection than anything. He seemed like a nice guy. What was the harm? He swiped right.

There was apparently no shortage of single people in the area, but eventually Yosuke’s stomach grumbled, so he got up to make himself a sandwich and a bowl of canned soup. Not the exact picture of _healthy_, but much better than his usual lunch of either nothing or junk food. When he finally returned to his phone after eating, he found that he had, shockingly, a few tinder messages. 

Well, one was the standard “welcome” message from the app, which he promptly deleted. Two were from girls he had swiped right on. One was pretty blatantly some kind of catfish scheme, because her introductory message was “how much do you make in a year, Yosuke-san?” The other message was from a cute girl who lived a bit of a ways away, asking if he liked cats.

The final message was what really caught Yosuke’s attention. It was from that guy, Yu, the one single solitary dude he’d decided to swipe right on. He hadn’t thought for a _second_ that the guy would swipe right on him _or _that he’d get a message from him, let alone so soon.

>Hello Yosuke. I see you live nearby? If you don’t have any plans, would you like to get dinner tonight? I know a place that serves excellent curry, or we could go somewhere of your choosing.

Yosuke _genuinely_ didn’t know how to respond to that. Not only had this guy gone to the trouble of reading his probably too-long paragraph about himself in order to discover that his favorite food was curry, but he’d also offered to let Yosuke pick the restaurant. Wow. 

>>Would this be a date?

He expected the response to take a while, but he got one back almost immediately.

>If you want it to be, but it can just be dinner if that makes you uncomfortable.

Wow, he was polite _and_ handsome? And single? There had to be something wrong, his mind decided. 

>>Where did you have in mind?

>Have you heard of Café Leblanc?

He hadn’t, but a quick online search informed him that it was a ten minute walk from his apartment and it had a perfect five-star rating with over 200 reviews. Wow. How had he not heard of this place before?

>>I hadn’t, but I looked it up and I’m shocked I haven’t heard of it yet.

>The curry is really good. What time would you prefer to meet there?

>>How’s 7?

>Sounds good. I’m looking forward to meeting you, Yosuke.

Yosuke felt his heart rate skyrocket reading that, felt himself blushing hard. Oh no.

>>Same

In the meantime, he looked around his apartment. It wasn’t exactly a _mess_, but it wasn’t tidy, either. If he and this Yu guy really hit it off, there was a chance they could end up back here… 

And so, Yosuke spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up and lugging his dirty clothes to the laundromat, a chore he’d been putting off for longer than he should have. By the time 6:30 rolled around he had managed to put away all of his clean clothes, get a quick shower, and have a minor crisis about what to wear for this...date? Yu hadn’t actually specified, but it was a date, right? Practically a blind date. After agonizing about it for a while, he threw on his favorite pair of red skinny jeans and a white shirt with red cranes on it. Casual, but not dumpy. Nice, but not dressed up. It wasn’t like he was meeting Yu at a fancy restaurant or anything, right?

He spent the ten minute walk to Leblanc worrying that he was under-dressed, that he was going to make a bad impression, hoping he wasn’t sweating too much…

The café was...quaint. Charming. It both stood out from the two buildings it was sandwiched between, but also looked like it belonged there and always had. There was even a bell over the door, which rang when he entered. 

“Welcome,” he was greeted by a middle-aged looking man wearing a pink shirt and a green apron, who was standing behind the bar. He nodded and then scanned over the tables and barstools before spotting the silver head of hair he was looking for. Yu noticed him when he was a few steps away, standing up with a smile to greet him.

“Ah, Yosuke. Right on time. Nice to meet you,” he said, extending a hand for him to shake. Yosuke laughed at the absurdity of it, shaking his hand and sitting down across from him in the booth. He was relieved to notice that Yu had worn a simple white polo and a pair of brown pants, so Yosuke was definitely not under-dressed. 

“Nice to meet you,” he parroted, and hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

He totally did.

“So, you order at the bar,” Yu explained, gesturing over toward it. “I highly recommend the coffee here as well as the curry.”

“Curry and coffee?” Yosuke asked. Yu nodded.

“Trust me. The coffee and curry here compliment each-other somehow. I’m not sure how they do it,” Yu said. Yosuke nodded.

“All right. Cool. Back in a flash,” he said, standing up and scurrying over to the bar, where he surveyed the menu. The guy behind the bar, the one that had greeted him, just waited patiently as he made up his mind. He ordered and paid, and then it was time to go sit back down across from Yu.

“So, Yosuke,” Yu said. “While we’re waiting on our food, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?” 

“What, is this a job interview?” Yosuke asked, barking out a laugh. Yu laughed too, but it was much more subdued.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous,” he said. That was certainly news to Yosuke.

“_You’re_ nervous?” he asked. Yu nodded, looking bashful. “Well, I guess if we’re both nervous we should cancel each-other out, right?”

“Sure, that’s one way to look at it,” Yu replied, still smiling. He had a nice smile. And a nice face. And a nice...everything. Yosuke cleared his throat. 

“Well, um, I’m… I work at a firm nearby, mostly doing paperwork and sending emails. Boring stuff, but it pays the bills. Uh, aside from work I don’t really do much,” he admitted, sheepishly. “I mean, I play guitar and do some music composition and editing and stuff, but I haven’t been doing much of that lately.”

“So you’re a musician? You know, if you’d put that on your profile, you might have gotten more attention,” Yu pointed out. Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll have to remember that. This was the first time I’ve ever used the app…” Yosuke trailed off. 

“Oh?” Yu asked, leaning forward a little. “What made you suddenly download it?” 

“I just… I needed a change. It feels like all I’ve been doing for months is going to work and coming home, rinse, repeat. I needed to do something to break up the monotony a little,” Yosuke explained. Yu chuckled, sitting back in his seat as a plate of curry and a steaming mug of coffee were placed in front of him by the middle-aged guy from behind the bar.

“Yours is on the way,” the guy informed him, and he nodded gratefully. 

“I’ll wait until you get yours,” Yu informed him. Yosuke was about to open his mouth to tell Yu that he didn’t have to do that, but Yu continued. “A change of pace, huh? Is that why you put that line in your bio about wanting to see if you were missing anything by not dating guys?” 

“Ahah, yeah. Pretty much,” Yosuke confirmed. “So, go easy on me, would you?” 

“If that’s what you want,” Yu replied, with a sly grin and a wink. “I can do easy or rough, I’m not picky.” That made Yosuke burst out laughing. He managed to recover just in time for his own curry and coffee to arrive.

They ate in mostly silence, which was pretty rare for Yosuke. Normally he wouldn’t be able to shut up in a situation like this, _needing_ to do something to break the silence. Yu didn’t seem to mind it, though, and Yosuke was literally too busy shoveling the _amazing_ curry into his mouth. To his immense shock the coffee _did _compliment the curry, somehow. It wasn’t long before they both sat back, plates cleaned, mugs empty, stomachs full.

“That was delicious,” Yosuke finally said. “Dude, thanks for telling me about this place. Even if nothing else happens, at least I got to eat some freaking _amazing_ curry.”

“And what would that ‘something else’ be, exactly?” Yu asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. 

“Uh,” Yosuke replied, smartly. “Well, you know, obviously I’ve never been with a guy, so… But I’m a fast learner!” 

“You’re cute,” Yu said. Yosuke felt his face go hot _instantly_. 

“Th-thanks,” Yosuke managed to stammer in response, and Yu laughed.

“I guess I should rephrase my question,” Yu continued. “Are you looking for a more ongoing thing, or just a one-night stand?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Yosuke admitted, still blushing. 

“I guess that was unfair of me,” Yu said, sitting back. “After all, you don’t even know if you’re going to like it…”

“...sorry,” Yosuke apologized, but Yu shook his head.

“No, no, don’t be,” he replied. “Okay. How about this? Your place or mine?” 

“Mine…?” Yosuke replied, uncertain. Yu nodded. He left a tip on the table and stood, slinging a small messenger bag over his shoulders. Yosuke followed his lead. The guy behind the bar nodded to them as they left. 

“Lead the way, then,” Yu said, and Yosuke nodded.

“It’s about ten minutes from here, is that okay?” he asked. Yu laughed.

“Good, that’ll give us both a chance to digest that curry,” he pointed out. Yosuke just nodded. He tried not to let panic set in but, oh shit, he was taking a guy back to his apartment! They were presumably going to do… _things_!

“Do you need to maybe stop by your place to pick up anything?” Yosuke asked. Yu gestured to his messenger bag.

“‘I’ve got everything I might need in here. Even if I end up staying over,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Yosuke, who laughed in response. 

“So, you were prepared, huh? Do you do this often?” he asked.

“Not especially. I’ve had one or two hookups in the past year, but nothing serious,” Yu replied. “I don’t usually put out on the first date, you know.”

“W-well why are you now?!” Yosuke practically yelped, and for some reason he was blushing again. 

“You are _really_ cute,” Yu explained. “I think we hit it off pretty well back there, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Yosuke agreed. He felt like steam was going to start coming off of his head from how hotly he was blushing. He heard Yu chuckle, and looked over at him.

“And you _really_ seem like you need to get laid,” Yu said. Yosuke gaped at him for a few seconds, but still continued walking. Right into a trash can.

“Oh god damn it,” he cursed as he pitched right over the side and ended up falling in, face first. 

“Whoa, Yosuke, are you okay?” he heard Yu ask from outside the can. He had managed to brace himself on the sides of the can so that his face wasn’t _directly_ in the garbage, but only barely. He briefly considered just letting himself fall all the way in, pulling his legs in, and just making this his new home, because that was a less embarrassing prospect than the very real reality of the situation, that he’d carelessly just _fallen into a trash can_. 

“More or less,” he managed to wheeze out.

“I’m gonna tip the can over and pull you out, okay?” he heard Yu say.

“Sure, fine, go ahead,” he replied. He felt Yu shove at the can, but it didn’t budge. 

“...I think it’s bolted to the street,” Yu finally said. “Alright, I’m just going to try to pull you out.”

“Go for it,” Yosuke said, still contemplating just living in the trash can instead. He felt hands on his ass, because _of course_. The hands grabbed his waist and then he was being pulled. He pushed with his hands, and soon enough he was back in the fresh air and daylight. He braced himself on the sturdy metal can for a few seconds to catch his breath, before reaching up to make sure that nothing had gotten in his hair. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished checking himself over. He had managed to come out of that encounter totally unscathed and unspoiled. He turned around to face Yu, finally.

“Thanks,” he said, right as Yu said “I’m sorry.” 

They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

“So, are you sure you want to come back to my place after that?” Yosuke eventually asked, still looking amused. Yu nodded. 

“Sure, but you really need to get a shower before we do _anything_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a new chapter next Friday, unfortunately, but I should be back on schedule in two weeks. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

“And welcome to my humble abode,” Yosuke said as he unlocked his door and opened the door, gesturing for Yu to go first. Yu nodded and entered, stooping over to take off his shoes as Yosuke followed him in. “It’s not much, but it’s got a pretty nice view.” 

“Really?” Yu asked, stepping further in and looking around. 

“During the daytime,” Yosuke added. “Not much to see at night, unfortunately…”

“Make yourself at home. I’ve got beer in the fridge and tea in one of the cabinets,” Yosuke offered as he slipped out of his own shoes. “I’m gonna take your advice and go get a shower asap. Uh, you can take one after me if you want?”

“Sure,” Yu said. He was already poking around in Yosuke’s cabinets, looking for the tea. “Should I brew you some tea as well?”

“I’ll just have beer,” Yosuke replied. It was weird. He definitely _should_ have felt nervous. They both knew exactly why he’d brought Yu home with him, there was no denying that. It felt strangely more like he’d brought a friend over to hang out. Yu was pretty chill like that. Hopefully he wasn’t some kind of crazy serial murderer that found his victims through Tinder. 

“Alright,” Yu replied.

“I don’t get TV, but I’ve got Netflix if you want to watch something? I shouldn’t be long though,” Yosuke replied. Yu nodded, and Yosuke retreated to his bathroom. He threw his clothes into his hamper, hoping they didn’t smell too much like garbage. He _just_ did laundry, but for his favorite jeans he could probably fit another trip to the laundromat into his schedule. 

He washed his hair _twice_ and got out the really nice soap he had gotten as a gift from his parents that he never used, scrubbing _vigorously_. Just in case. Even with the added bonus cleanliness, he still didn’t take all that long. Leaving the bathroom, however, presented a new conundrum. Obviously he couldn’t just go out naked, that was rude, right? But just a towel seemed kind of weird too. He hadn’t brought any clothes into the bathroom with him in his haste to get clean so towel it was, he supposed. 

“Shower’s all yours,” he called to Yu, who had settled down onto the couch with one of his music theory books. Yu looked up and nodded, closing the book. Yosuke made a hasty retreat into his bedroom, making a beeline for his dresser before stopping to think. He’d invited Yu over to have sex, right? So, did he need to put on clothes at all? Was he supposed to? Was he supposed to _not_? Was it okay to just stay in the towel? 

In the end he settled for putting on a pair of boxers, contemplating but ultimately deciding against a shirt. No need to be any more complicated than that, right? If he had to take off clothes, he might chicken out. Well, he might still chicken out, but the chances were at least lower?

He sat on the bed in his boxers feeling foolish and anxious, fiddling with his phone, while he waited on Yu to get out of the shower. He opened and closed apps at random, feeling restless. Eventually he was startled out of the weird state he was in by a polite knock on his doorframe. He looked up to find Yu leaning against the door, hair damp from the shower, with one of Yosuke’s towels wrapped around his waist. His chest was… wow. He certainly worked out regularly, that was for sure. He also had a cautious, disarming smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said. Yosuke suddenly realized that his mouth was dry. 

“H-hey,” he replied, feeling absolutely ridiculous. 

“Can I come in?” he asked. Yosuke nodded emphatically.

“Of course,” he said. He scooted a little towards the headboard of his western-style bed, patting a section of the mattress beside him. Yu approached.

“I’ve never had sex on a western style bed,” he said, grinning wickedly when Yosuke blushed.

“Well, lots of firsts tonight, eh?” Yosuke managed to ask. Yu stopped in front of him, still a respectable distance, and looked at him seriously.

“Is this all right?” he asked. Yosuke nodded again, probably a little more emphatically than necessary. “Okay. I’m going to drop the towel, then.”

“Go for it,” Yosuke managed to choke out. Yu nodded and then reached down, undoing the loose knot holding the towel on his waist.

Yosuke didn’t really have any clue what constituted a nice dick. Well, not before tonight, at least. He’d seen a ton of porn of course, but he hadn’t ever really paid attention to the _dicks_ before. Yu’s dick was nice, though. It had a nice shape, and he guessed it was a nice length? It was just...nice. Like the rest of him. Nice face, nice eyes, nice smile, nice body, nice dick. 

“Nice,” Yosuke managed to stammer out, before realizing he’d probably been staring for way longer than necessary and looking up at Yu. He patted the bed again.

“Thanks,” Yu replied, sitting down and looking like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Um, so, like I said I’m new to this, so…” Yosuke trailed off.

“Well, you could start by taking your boxers off,” Yu suggested, clearly amused.

“Y-yeah! Of course, I don’t even know why I put them on, eheh,” Yosuke replied, scrambling to stand up. He grabbed the waistband but paused, suddenly unsure. Yu’s dick really _was_ nice, there was no way his was going to be any way comparable, right? 

“Having second thoughts?” Yu asked, and Yosuke realized he’d been hesitating for a bit too long.

“No,” he replied. He took a deep breath and shoved the boxers off of his hips, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. He shuffled in place awkwardly, feeling Yu’s eyes on him, though he couldn’t quite bring himself to look. 

“Nice,” Yu eventually said, and Yosuke looked up. He’d expected him to look like he was kidding or teasing him, for some reason, but Yu just looked pleased. Yosuke took a deep breath. 

“Okay, _now _what’s next?” he asked.

“Well,” Yu started, and Yosuke finally managed to look at his face directly. “That depends on what you want. We could start out with something like heavy petting and kissing, or we could go straight to the hardcore stuff, if you want. I’ll need to go get my bag if you _do_ want that though…” 

“H-hardcore?!” Yosuke yelped. Yu laughed.

“I’m kidding,” he said. “I wouldn’t bring the hard stuff to a first date, Yosuke.”

“But you _do_ have-” Yosuke started to ask, but stopped himself. “N-never mind.”

“How about this,” Yu started, standing up and approaching Yosuke. “I’ll start doing things. If you ever want me to stop, just tell me and I’ll stop right away. Okay?”

“Sure,” Yosuke replied, nodding with a little more effort than was necessary. Yu reached out and put a hand on one of Yosuke’s cheeks. Naturally, it turned bright red under his palm. 

“Is this okay?” Yu asked.

“Yeah,” Yosuke replied. Yu moved closer at that, leaning in with a tilt of his head and kissing Yosuke. It was just a quick press of lips, barely anything really, but it sent a pleasant spark of energy through him. 

“Was that okay?” Yu whispered after he’d pulled back enough to look Yosuke in the eyes.

“Yeah,” Yosuke repeated. Yu smiled and then leaned back in, kissing him again. Yosuke eagerly responded. He felt the hand on his cheek slide back into his hair, Yu pressing in a little harder. Yosuke felt Yu’s other arm slip around his waist and all of a sudden their very naked bodies were pressed together. Yosuke barely stopped himself from groaning at the sensation of their bare chests and stomachs and dicks against each other. He was starting to get a little hard, actually, as they continued to kiss.

“Still okay?” Yu asked, pulling back only just enough that they weren’t kissing. 

“Mm hmm,” Yosuke replied, not quite trusting his words at the moment. Yu kissed him again, and then started to move him, gently pushing him back with his body. Yosuke went along with it, sitting down on the bed when he felt the backs of his knees press into the mattress. Yu followed him down, straddling his legs and sitting down on his lap. Yosuke groaned at the feeling of bare skin pressed up against him even more firmly now, of a hardness pressed against his equally hard dick. 

“Okay?” Yu pulled away to ask. 

“_Yes_,” Yosuke hissed, reaching up and pulling Yu back down and initiating the kiss this time, hot and hungry. Yu made a pleased noise into the kiss, and then he started moving his hips. Yosuke moaned, feeling his face turn red in embarrassment. Yu didn’t stop moving, gyrating his hips in slow circles and making their dicks slip against each other. 

“Feels good?” Yu pulled back to ask.

“Feels _great_,” Yosuke growled in response. 

“Mmm, do you want to cum like this, or do you want more?” Yu asked. 

“I-I dunno,” Yosuke panted. Yu stopped moving and Yosuke made an embarrassing whining noise. He turned bright red and dropped his face onto Yu’s shoulder in mortification. 

“Too much? Do you want to stop?” Yu asked.

“N-no,” Yosuke said. “Sorry, I…”

“Too fast?” Yu asked, and Yosuke nearly choked on a laugh.

“I just met you a few hours ago and we’re already naked in my bedroom, dude,” Yosuke pointed out.

“Was that a yes or a no?” Yu asked, and Yosuke could feel him stifling laughter. 

“I...don’t know,” Yosuke replied, feeling ridiculous. Yu stopped trying to stifle his laughter, and Yosuke couldn’t help laughing as well. He finally mustered up the courage to pull away, and Yu met his eyes, still laughing. Yu really had gorgeous eyes, as silver as his hair and striking in a way that Yosuke felt was pretty rare. 

“Okay,” Yu said, after he managed to contain his laughter. “Okay, you don’t want to stop. What _do_you want? It’s okay if you don’t know, but, seriously, if there is something you want, just tell me. I’m obviously into you, Yosuke, in case having me naked in your lap wasn’t an indication.”

“Well, um…” Yosuke started. “What you were doing with your hips was good, but it wasn’t quite…”

“Enough?” Yu asked. Yosuke nodded. “Hmm. Okay. I think I’ve got something. Grab my ass.”

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, blinking at him in complete confusion.

“Grab my ass,” Yu repeated. “Just do it.”

“O-okay,” Yosuke replied. He moved his hands down and took Yu’s firm, supple ass in both of his hands. He couldn’t resist giving it a squeeze, and Yu’s grin in response was addicting. Now that he was supported, Yu let go of where he’d been holding Yosuke’s shoulders. He shifted until their dicks were pressed firmly up against each other in the space between their bodies, the heads more or less lined up. Yu reached down with one hand, gripping both dicks. Yosuke gasped, and Yu leaned forward and captured his lips. And then he started actually moving his hand, and it felt like heaven. It was so much, Yu’s strong grip and his throbbing dick lined up against the sensitive under side of Yosuke’s. Yosuke moaned into Yu’s mouth. 

“You like this?” Yu asked. Yosuke gasped and nodded, unable to speak. “Definitely not something you can do with a girl, right?” 

“Fuck,” Yosuke groaned, trying to pull Yu closer by the grip he still had on his ass, but they were already so close together that he was ineffective. “Ngh,” he said in response.

“Eloquent,” Yu teased. He stopped stroking for just a moment to palm the heads of both of their dicks, smearing precum and making his next stroke smoother. 

“You’re… really good with your hands,” Yosuke managed to gasp. Yu grinned at him, a wicked grin, and reached up with his other hand to grip the hair on the back of Yosuke’s head and steer him into a kiss. Yosuke just moaned into the kiss, already starting to feel his orgasm approaching. “Oh, god…”

“Gonna come?” Yu asked. Yosuke nodded. “Do it. Come for me.” 

There was something about the way Yu said that that seemed kind of familiar, but Yosuke’s sex-addled brain couldn’t focus on it for more than a split second. He groaned as his orgasm practically slammed into him, coming hard in the space between their bodies, while Yu basically milked it out of him. He tried to lay back against the bed but the hand on his head wouldn’t let him, so he ended up slumping forward against Yu’s shoulder instead, his head spinning. Yu kept stroking even after Yosuke was done, chasing his own orgasm. It felt good until it didn’t, until it was all of a sudden overwhelming, his dick over sensitive. He whined against Yu’s shoulder, but words wouldn’t form.

“Almost there,” Yu assured him. Yosuke whimpered and just held on until he heard Yu sigh and felt his cock pulse. 

It took a lot longer than usual for Yosuke to come down from that. The only sounds in Yosuke’s little apartment were the two of them struggling to get their breathing back under control.

“How was that?” Yu eventually asked. Yosuke chuckled from where his forehead was still planted against one of Yu’s shoulders.

“Fantastic,” he slurred. He had a pretty excellent view of Yu’s toned chest and stomach, of their dicks still sandwiched together between them. 

“Want to do more?” Yu asked, and Yosuke finally mustered up the energy to pull away and look up at him. 

“Eh?” he asked. 

“Do you want to do anything else? Or have you made up your mind about sex with men?” Yu asked. Yosuke looked down at where his dick was _still_ hard, and then he looked back up at Yu. 

“Well, um, I mean…” he stammered. Yu grinned and kissed him. 

“Here, let me up,” Yu said, pushing back against where Yosuke was still holding his ass. 

“Oh,” Yosuke said, smartly. He let go and Yu stood up, and Yosuke instantly missed his warmth. He watched Yu saunter over to where he’d dropped his bag, and it was only once Yu started rifling through his bag that Yosuke realized what a mess he was. He stood up to go get a towel, and was genuinely surprised when he nearly toppled over, his legs feeling like jelly. 

“You okay?” Yu asked, and Yosuke flushed.

“Yeah, my legs just feel like jelly, that’s all,” he replied, staggering over toward his bathroom. He heard Yu laugh behind him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Yosuke didn’t think he’d taken that much time washing up in the bathroom, but by the time he’d returned to the bathroom, fresh towel in hand for Yu, he was shocked enough to drop the towel by what he saw. Yu was kneeling on his bed, legs spread, one hand on the bedspread behind him for support and the other between his legs. His chest and abs and hardening cock were on full display from the way he was leaned back, and Yosuke couldn’t deny the way his body was reacting to the sight. He’d gone a little soft in the bathroom, but he was back to full mast fast enough that he felt light-headed now.

“Holy _shit_,” he breathed. Yu smirked at him, and he belatedly realized that the hand between his legs was moving. _Oh_. 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Yu asked, voice teasing. Yosuke nodded a little too vigorously. Yu managed to somehow look _predatory_. “I’m not an exhibit, you know. You don’t just have to look, you can touch.” Yosuke’s mouth went dry. He stumbled across the room to him, nearly tripping in his haste, and he saw Yu’s smirk sharpen a little. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and pressed it tentatively against Yu’s chest. His skin was warm and soft, firm, and a little damp from sweat, but not unpleasantly so. He dragged his hand down his chest, the other hand joining the first, and it was a little bit addictive. Yu panted and pushed his chest and abs out, encouraging him to keep going. 

Yu’s abs were practically a work of art. He _definitely_ worked out, Yosuke decided, and he probably had a crazy-strict diet, too. Yosuke wished his own abs were like that, but found to his surprise that the jealousy was drowned out by how arousing it was to be able to touch Yu like this. His hands traveled lower, down across his belly. 

Yosuke was surprised by how _not_ weird touching Yu’s dick was. It _should_ have been weird, for sure, but it just felt...right. Correct. Natural. The way Yu gasped and rolled his hips up into Yosuke’s hands was pretty damn hot, too. Yu hadn’t stopped moving his hand, either, the steady slick noises forming a backdrop to his somewhat labored breathing. 

“Mmm,” Yu groaned, and Yosuke realized that he’d absentmindedly started stroking Yu’s cock. He blushed, but didn’t stop, moving his other hand down to gently cup his swollen balls. Yu made a keening noise in response that had Yosuke’s dick throbbing with need. “Keep that up,” he panted, and Yosuke obliged. It felt… really damn good, to know he could affect someone like this. He could make Yu gasp and squirm by squeezing a little on an upward stroke, or make him whimper just by fondling his balls a little. The slick noises were getting steadily faster, more and more uneven. 

Eventually, Yu stopped, his movements and the slick noises coming to an end. Yosuke also stopped, hesitantly removing his hands from Yu’s body and stepping away from him a little. Yu scooted himself back on the bed, and for the first time since he’d left the bathroom, Yosuke was able to look away from him. Yu had laid out a towel and was easing himself down onto it, head and shoulders propped up against Yosuke’s pillows. A half-empty bottle of what Yosuke could only assume was lube rested on the bed beside him, along with a condom in a bright yellow packet, which Yu picked up and held up for him to take. 

“Put this on?” he said, and although his statement had the lilt of a question, it was definitely a command, not a suggestion. Something about his voice tugged at Yosuke’s brain, once again, but he couldn’t figure out what about it sounded so familiar. Yosuke climbed onto the bed and wordlessly took the condom, opening it and rolling it onto his dick with trembling fingers. He hadn’t realized just how turned on he’d gotten by the way Yu had been shamelessly displaying his body. His mouth was very dry, and it was getting harder and harder to think.

“Catch,” he heard Yu say, and looked up just in time to scramble to catch the bottle of lube that Yu gently tossed to him. He chuckled. “Eager, are we?” Yosuke could only nod and watch, dumbfounded, as Yu shifted, reaching his hands down and pulling his legs up to be nearly flush with his body. Oh. Yu was _flexible_. Without even realizing it, Yosuke evidently started moving toward him.

“Lube first,” Yu said, and Yosuke stopped in his tracks. 

“Sorry…” he said. He probably would have blushed in embarrassment if all of the blood in his body wasn’t in his dick, or at least that’s how it felt. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed out some of the lube, spreading it across his dick with a long, impatient stroke. He looked at Yu for confirmation and he nodded, so Yosuke crossed the distance between them. He dropped the bottle of lube beside him on the bed and knelt in front of him, hesitantly lining up his dick with Yu’s hole. He rested the tip against said hole and looked up, meeting Yu’s eyes. Before he could ask if this was okay, Yu beat him to it.

“I’m ready,” he said, leveling a heated gaze at Yosuke. Yosuke nodded and braced himself, starting to push forward. He was immediately surprised at both how easy it was to enter Yu, but also how tight it was. It felt like Yu’s body was sucking him in, and it wasn’t long at all before he was buried all the way to the root. He had to take a few desperate gulps of air to calm down. The pressure was intense and felt amazing, almost too amazing, almost overwhelming. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. He hadn’t expected it to feel this intense. Yu chuckled, though it sounded a little bit strained. “Ah, shit, are you alright?”

“Never better,” Yu wheezed. “Just… just adjusting. You’re thicker than I’m used to.” Yosuke nearly came hearing that, managing to hold on to his composure through probably a miracle. It left him feeling a bit dizzy. “You can move any time, you know.”

Yosuke didn’t know if he was quite ready for that, but he didn’t want to keep Yu waiting, so he shifted his hands to grip Yu’s hips and slowly, carefully started to move. He pulled back a little and gave a tentative thrust, and at Yu’s encouragement he kept going. It wasn’t too different from having sex with a girl, except that the pressure on his dick was way more intense and, well, there was nothing feminine about Yu. Nothing feminine at all about his flat chest and sculpted abs and the hard dick bouncing steadily against said abs. Once Yosuke found a rhythm that he was comfortable with, he took one hand off of Yu’s hip and curled it around his dick. He got a gasp and a moan of his name in response. 

It was over a little more quickly than Yosuke would have liked, but he was vindicated in that Yu came pretty quickly too, right after he did. There was nothing feminine about the noises Yu made when he climaxed, either, and Yosuke felt himself shiver in response to them. It was a long time before Yosuke let go of Yu’s softening dick and pulled his own dick out of him. He missed the warmth of Yu’s body nearly as soon as he was out, but forced himself to scoot back away from him. Yu let go of his thighs and lowered his legs shakily down to the bed, seeming to sink down into the pillows as soon as he was done. Yosuke stood on very shaky legs and disposed of the condom. His entire body protested the movements, but he made his way into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He wet a towel and carried it out to Yu, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out but was still somehow awake.

“You okay?” Yosuke asked, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. 

“Mm hmm,” Yu replied, sleepily. “Fantastic.” Yosuke handed him the towel and he sat up, or at least made an effort to. Yosuke ended up helping him. 

“I’m gonna get a drink. Want anything?” Yosuke asked, unsure if he should be watching Yu clean himself up but unable to look away.

“Yeah, I’m parched,” Yu answered, his voice just as raspy as Yosuke’s. “Water, please?” Yosuke nodded and made his way out of his bedroom and into his kitchen, stalwartly ignoring the way his muscles protested. He scooped ice cubes into two glasses and filled them with water, bringing them back into the bedroom. He handed one to Yu and sat down on the bed beside him with the other. Yu drank the entire glass in one gulp, to Yosuke’s amusement.

“More?” he asked, sipping his own water.

“I’m good for now,” Yu replied. “Better than good, actually,” he said with a wink. “So, what did you think?” 

Yosuke was basically running on fumes at this point, his brain still a little muddled from the amazing sex. “It was fantastic,” he managed to answer. “Was it good for you too?”

“Best sex I’ve had in a long time,” Yu responded. Yosuke felt pretty damn good about himself, hearing that. He could feel the dopey grin on his face, and normally he’d be self-conscious about that, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. He finished his water and took Yu’s glass from him, setting them both on the dresser next to the head of his bed. 

“So, have you made up your mind yet?” Yu asked. When Yosuke gave him a confused look, he elaborated. “One night stand, or something more?” 

“I don’t think I should be making decisions like that right now,” Yosuke admitted, with a yawn. “My brain’s a little fried.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yu laughed. “Hmm, well, have you at least made up your mind about sex with men?” 

“If it’s always like _that_...” Yosuke said, gesturing vaguely toward the bed. “But, um, is it really that good, you know, the other way around?” 

“Getting fucked instead of the one doing the fucking?” Yu clarified. Yosuke nodded, turning a little red. “It can be, with the right partner.”

“A-and I was the right partner?” Yosuke asked, meekly. Yu nodded, closing the distance between them and kissing him. 

“You know, I can show you some time,” Yu said, breaking the kiss only barely enough to look Yosuke in the eyes. “If you want. No pressure.”

“Show me…?” Yosuke asked, his brain laboring to keep up with the conversation.

“How it is to be the one getting fucked,” Yu replied. Yosuke felt himself turn red.

“Umm, well, I’ll… I’ll have to think about it,” he managed to stutter out. “Some time when my brain is actually working.” Yu laughed.

“I’m impressed you haven’t passed out yet,” Yu said. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” 

“Gotta set an alarm first,” Yosuke groaned. “I work in the morning.” He shuffled over to where he’d abandoned his phone. “What about you?”

“My work schedule is flexible,” Yu answered. Yosuke had a passing thought that he had no idea what Yu actually did for a living, but he didn’t think he’d be able to hold that kind of conversation. In the morning, then. 

“Are you staying?” Yosuke asked, contemplating his alarms as he made sure his phone was plugged in to charge. “Want to get breakfast with me in the morning?” 

“Absolutely,” Yu answered. Yosuke set an alarm for half an hour earlier than usual with a grimace. He made his way to the entrance to the room and turned off the lights, then he shuffled over to his bed and threw himself into it. He held the covers open for Yu, a wordless invitation that Yu took without even a second thought. 

“Good night, Yosuke,” Yu said, his voice soft. Yosuke turned to muffle a yawn into his pillow before responding.

“Good night,” he echoed, his eyes slipping closed. He felt a press of lips against his and sluggishly responded, falling asleep — or, rather, passing out — partway through the kiss. Just before fading away into unconsciousness, he had enough of his senses about him to marvel at how _right_ it felt, to fall asleep kissing Yu. He could hardly believe they’d only met earlier that day, because it felt so natural to be with him. It had almost nothing to do with the persistent, nagging thought he had that there was _something_ about Yu that seemed really familiar. 

He woke up the next morning groggy and disoriented when his alarm blared to life. He stumbled out of bed and shut it off with an annoyed groan, rubbing his eyes and blinking down at the time. It was earlier than he usually woke up. He felt his eyebrows furrow, and looked down at himself, confused. He normally at least slept in boxers, but he was naked. His clothes were all over the floor, which wasn’t exactly surprising, but he could have sworn he’d cleaned up yesterday. Because there had been a possibility that he would be bringing someone home with him… Oh.

_Oh_. 

It was around the moment that his sleep-muddled mind caught up with what had happened last night that he also realized he could smell coffee and… frying eggs? 

Yu was a _saint_. 

Yosuke scooped up the clothes he’d been wearing the previous night and tugged his work clothes out of his closet. He went through his morning routine basically on auto-pilot, and eventually emerged from his bedroom refreshed and fully clothed. Yu looked over at him from his stove, waving a spatula in greeting.

“Ah, perfect timing. Good morning, Yosuke. I hope you don’t mind that I used some of your eggs?” he asked.

“I don’t mind,” Yosuke replied. “Oh, good morning.” There were two steaming cups of coffee sitting beside his coffee maker, and beside that was Yosuke’s rice cooker warming a perfect little bowl of white rice. There was a plate with a perfectly cooked sunny side up egg on it, and Yu was just transferring a second egg to a different plate. 

“I wasn’t sure how you like your eggs or your coffee, or whether you’re an eastern style breakfast guy or a western style breakfast guy,” Yu admitted. He turned the stove burner off and rinsed off the frying pan he’d been using, leaving it in the sink. “But, well, you can’t go wrong with sunny side up, or at least that’s what my little sister always says.” 

“Sunny side up is great,” Yosuke replied, making his way over to the plates of eggs and picking one up. “I usually just get a bagel on my way to work. I don’t get to eat a real breakfast very often. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do after the amazing sex,” Yu replied with a wink. Yosuke felt himself go red and scurried over to the rice cooker. He scooped some rice onto his plate and picked up the coffee, carrying it over to his small table. He heard Yu chuckle behind him. 

“If you want sugar for your coffee, there should be some in one of the cabinets,” Yosuke said. 

“Do you take yours black?” Yu asked, already poking through cabinets.

“Yeah. I used to drink it with tons of sugar and creamer, but I’m trying to be more healthy lately,” Yosuke explained. Yu found the sugar and dumped a little bit of it into his own coffee cup. 

“Why is that? You look plenty healthy to me,” Yu asked. 

“Um, well,” Yosuke started, watching Yu stir the sugar into his coffee. “I’ve been having trouble focusing at work, so I’ve been trying a bunch of things to help with that. You know, more exercise better diet, the works.” Curiously, Yu froze for a second, mid stir. Yosuke didn’t know what to make of that, but before he could wonder about it too much, Yu was making his way over to the table, sitting down opposite him. 

“Is your work that boring?” Yu asked. Yosuke had to quickly swallow a bite of egg to reply.

“Yeah, it is. Oh, speaking of work, I don’t think you mentioned what you do for a living? I swear, normally I don’t just talk about me me me.”

“No, it’s fine. I never brought it up. I blog for a living,” Yu replied. If Yosuke hadn’t been mistaken, it seemed like Yu had hesitated just a little before saying the word “blog.” Huh.

“What kind of blog is it?” he asked, taking another huge bite of egg. 

“Oh, you know. A little bit of everything. Pictures I take, recipes I try, self help kind of stuff…” Yu answered before shoveling a lot of rice into his mouth. Weird.

“Wow, I’m impressed that you make enough to live on with just a blog!” Yosuke answered. 

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong, I consider the blog my main job but most of my income comes from odd jobs. Tutoring, translation, folding envelopes, origami, washing dishes, cleaning, babysitting…” Yu explained.

“Sounds like you’re a busy man,” Yosuke replied, slightly in awe. “I’d love to be able to make enough on odd jobs, though. My job is the same thing day in and day out, and I kind of hate it.”

“Why don’t you get another job?” Yu asked, and Yosuke let out a bitter laugh.

“It’s not like I haven’t been looking,” he replied, shaking his head. “Sorry, but can we change topics? At this rate I’ll just be grumpy by the time I get to work, and you’re supposed to be in a great mood the morning after you get laid, right?” Yu laughed and nodded. “Oh, these eggs are great, by the way. Maybe you should add cook to your list of odd jobs?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Yu replied, grinning. He took a swig of coffee before continuing. “So, no pressure, but I really like you, and last night really was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time. I’d love to do this again some time.” 

Yosuke’s answer was out of his mouth before he could think about it. “Oh, absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a new chapter next week. I started a new job and all of my free time has vanished for the next couple of weeks. I do absolutely intend to finish this fic, don't worry, but it might be a while!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little frightening how effortlessly Yu Narukami slid into his life and made himself cozy there. Yosuke could hardly believe that they hadn’t known each other for their entire lives, or at least longer than a measly two months. The transition from a casual fling to dating had happened so effortlessly that Yosuke was still reeling from it a little. He was happier than he could ever remember being, and productive at work to boot.

Well, he _had_ been productive, anyway. Then Yu had gone to visit his family for a week, and Yosuke realized just how much of a mood booster getting laid three times a week had been for him. Just two months of hot and frequent sex had made him dependent on it, and that was ridiculous. It was almost like he was addicted, like Yu’s body was a drug. 

“Your numbers are down, Hanamura,” his boss had said to him before he’d left work for the day. He knew what that meant — he was on thin ice. _Again_. 

Eating healthier and getting more exercise had helped, but they hadn’t been enough. No, looking back at the last two months it was obvious that Yu was the big factor in his increased productivity at work, and Yu wouldn’t be back for another couple of days. He didn’t have any more sick days to use, either. 

And, so, he found himself back on that hypnosis website, staring down the “buy” button underneath the “part two” of the series of recordings that would help him focus at work. It was really dumb, and a bit humiliating, but the first one had actually _worked_. He needed results and he needed them _now_. So what if it was a bit weird and fetishy? He could stand to get off tonight, anyway. With that in mind, he clicked on that “buy” button after only a little more hesitation. He filled out his credit card info and he was _mostly _sure this wasn’t a scam. About ten minutes later there was an email waiting for him with a download link, and in short order he had changed into pajamas and was connecting his headphones.

If he was being honest with himself, he was a little excited to find out what was in store for him in this second recording. Two months of fooling around with Yu had obliterated a lot of the shame that he felt about the kinks he’d already known about and had even revealed several that he hadn’t known about before. He felt a little more prepared for this recording. He made himself comfortable at his desk, made sure his headphones were comfortable, and pressed play.

“Welcome back for another session, my loyal subject,” the King’s voice began. It was as deep and smooth as he remembered, and, huh, he kind of sounded a little like Yu. Or Yu sounded like him? Like, if Yu pitched his voice down a bit, he’d sound a little like the King, Yosuke thought. That was… kind of hot. The idea of Yu ordering him around was a very appealing one, one that he’d thought more than once about bringing up to Yu some time. The problem was that the very hot idea of taking orders from Yu happened to coincide with an idea that Yosuke was still decidedly squeamish about — bottoming. 

Yosuke still hadn’t worked up both the confidence and the nerve to ask to switch yet, to ask Yu to fuck him instead. It wasn’t necessarily that he wasn’t interested — he _was_, mortifyingly so — or that Yu didn’t give him any opportunities — he asked nearly every time they had sex if Yosuke wanted a turn on the bottom — or that he didn’t trust Yu — he totally did. The problem was that he was still dealing with those hangups, those worries that he’d carried with him from the first time he’d ever heard the word ‘gay’ used as an insult. It was stupid and he acknowledged that, because it wasn’t like he was more or less gay just because he didn’t bottom. 

So, maybe he could pretend that this _was_ Yu ordering him around, and not the King, whoever he was. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone — boost his productivity at work _and _start to get over his weird hangups about letting Yu fuck him. 

“Even after our first session, you’re still having trouble focusing at work, aren’t you?” the King’s voice cut through Yosuke’s thoughts, bringing him back to the here and now. The King sounded disappointed, almost, or disapproving. “I suppose I have no choice, do I? Disobedience deserves punishment, doesn’t it, my subject?” 

_Oh_. 

Yosuke was a little mortified by the fact that he was already getting hard just from hearing that. It was pretty easy to picture his boyfriend saying that, too, silver eyes gleaming and a coy smile on his face. Yosuke felt his cheeks heating up. 

“But before all that, my subject, I need to make sure that you will follow all of my commands. You will, won’t you? You’ll obey,” the king continued. Yosuke felt himself respond to that word without even meaning to. He felt himself perk up, felt his attention narrow to the voice in his headphones, even felt himself sit up straight in his chair. Wow. 

“Close your eyes and focus,” the king continued. Yosuke obeyed instantly, shutting his eyes and shutting out everything but the voice of his king. “Good. Good boy.” Yosuke bit his lip and whimpered, feeling himself hardening in his pajama pants. “We’re going to empty your mind now, my subject. Do you remember how to do that? Don’t worry, I will remind you. It is a king’s duty to take care of his subjects.” Oh, _damn_. 

“Empty your mind,” said that second, slightly deeper voice. 

“Imagine a circle. Make it any color you want. Now, imagine the circle swinging back and forth in your mind, like a pendulum. With every swing, let go of your thoughts, your worries, your stresses. You don’t need them here with me. Just focus on me, focus on my voice.” Yosuke did, picturing that same orange circle from the first time, two months ago. He felt himself relaxing into his chair. 

“Focus,” said the second voice. 

“Relax, and just focus on my voice, and only my voice. Allow yourself to sink deeper into your mind,” the king continued. 

“Deeper and deeper,” the second voice added.

“Now, picture yourself in an office. The floor is gray tile, the walls beige. There is a desk made of dark wood, and I am sitting behind it. This is my office. Behind me are the letters I-A-M-Y-O-U-R-K-I-N-G. O-B-E-Y-M-E. They spell ‘I am your king, obey me,” the king narrated.

“Obey me,” the second voice said. Yosuke groaned, wanting to touch himself but knowing that he shouldn’t. 

“We are in my office, my loyal subject. It is nearly the end of the work day, nearly time for you to go home, but I’ve called you in here. Do you know why? It’s because you’ve been bad. You’ve been letting your focus slip again, even after I so kindly assisted you last time,” the king said.

“Naughty, naughty,” the second voice said, and Yosuke started to squirm. 

“You’ll pay for that soon enough, but for now, there are just thirty seconds left until the end of your work day. I’ll count down for you. Focus on my voice,” the king continued.

“Thirty,” the second voice said. Yosuke exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, felt the tension that had gathered in his shoulders start to relax. Good. This was familiar territory. He heard the sound of a clock start ticking in the background.

“Focus on me. Only on me,” the king said.

“Twenty-nine.” 

“You’re sitting in a chair in my office.”

“Twenty-eight.”

“I want you to look at my desk, and not look away.”

“Twenty-seven.”

“It is a nice desk, made of expensive wood.”

“Twenty-six.”

“I am sitting at my desk, but I am standing up now.”

“Twenty-five.”

“I slowly make my way around the desk.”

“Twenty-four.”

“You may look at your king out of the corner of your eyes, my subject, but do not look away from my desk.”

“Twenty-three.”

“I cross the room towards you, past you, to the door.”

“Twenty-two.”

“You hear the click of the door locking.”

“Twenty-one.”

“It will not do to have anyone else walk in when I am punishing you.” Yosuke felt himself shiver at the words, a little moan leaving his mouth, to his own surprise.

“Twenty.”

“I cross the room again, coming to stand between you and my desk.”

“Nineteen.”

“You may look at me now, my wonderful, loyal subject. But take your time. Start with my boots.”

“Eighteen.”

“They are made of the finest black leather.”

“Seventeen.”

“My pants are also black, and made of the finest materials imaginable.”

“Sixteen.”

“They are impeccably tailored, of course, befitting your king.”

“Fifteen.”

“You may look higher now. Up, past my knees, past my thighs.”

“Fourteen.”

“You can see the outline of my dick in these pants. I am hard today, my subject, just at the thought of how I’m going to punish you.” Yosuke gasped at the words, his own dick throbbing in response. _Damn_.

“Thirteen.”

“You may look higher still. I am wearing a suit today, black with a charcoal gray tie.”

“Twelve.”

“You can see just a hint of a white dress shirt under the suit coat.”

“Eleven.”

“My lips are forming a coy smile, just for you.”

“Ten.”

“I wish I did not need to punish you, my dear subject, but I can’t deny how excited I am at the prospect.”

“Nine.”

“Does that make you feel good, my subject? To know how turned on I am because of you?” the king asked. A rough groan left Yosuke’s mouth, and he had to grab the sides of his chair in order to not grab his hardness instead. It was getting uncomfortable, even in the loose-fitting pajama pants, but Yosuke held on.

“Eight.”

“You’ve been naughty, and now you have all of your king’s attention.”

“Seven.”

“But don’t make a habit out of it. There are better ways to earn my attention.”

“Six.”

“But for now, just focus on my voice.”

“Five.”

“Give yourself over to me, to my commands.”

“Four.”

“Focus only on me, and on how it feels to obey me.”

“Three.”

“On how it feels to be a good boy for me.”

“Two.”

“Remember that I am your king.”

“One.”

“And your king always takes care of his subjects.”

“I am your king,” both voices said. The ticking clock abruptly cut out, and there was nothing but silence for a moment.

“It’s time now, my subject. Do you understand why I’ve asked you into my office today?” the king asked. 

“Yes, my king,” the second voice said. Yosuke opened his mouth to reply.

“Yes, my king,” he echoed, surprised by how dry his mouth felt. 

“You’ve been bad, haven’t you? Even after my private lesson, you let your mind wander at work. So bad. So disobedient. Are you truly committed to being a good boy for me?” the king asked.

“Y-yes, my king,” Yosuke stammered, echoed by the second voice. 

“Don’t worry, my subject. I will help you. I will take care of you. But first, you must be punished for your disobedience,” the king said.

“Yes, my king,” the second voice said, and Yosuke repeated.

“Good. Now, keep your body seated, but in your mind I need you to stand up,” the king commanded. Yosuke pictured himself standing, nervously looking down at the imaginary floor. He intuitively pictured himself a little shorter than the King, because he had to be, right? Maybe the King was around Yu’s height? That seemed natural to him.

“Obey,” the second voice demanded.

“I want you to approach my desk, my subject, and bend yourself over it,” his king commanded. Yosuke groaned, as the king continued his narration. “Feel the cool, polished wood under your palms. Feel yourself pressed up against the sturdy structure of it. Feel my hands on the waistband of your pants. You may take your pants off of your real body now, if you wish.” Yosuke nearly scrambled to grab the waistband of his pajama pants and push them down, lifting his hips just enough to slide them off. He had a momentary thought that he must look silly sitting there at his computer, headphones on, eyes closed and naked from the waist down. But then his King spoke again, and he could only focus on that.

“You know what’s coming, don’t you? Are you ready for your punishment?” the king asked. Yosuke nodded, biting his lip just a little. 

He still jumped as the first smacking sound rang through his headphones. Then there was another, and another. It really did sound like a hand connecting with flesh. He couldn’t feel anything, of course, but the _idea_ of it, the mental image that it conjured… It was a little _too_ easy for him to imagine being bent over a desk and spanked. The idea was pretty appealing, actually. Yosuke wondered if Yu would be into this? He _himself_ surprisingly was. 

“Can you feel the sting, my subject?” the king asked, as the smacking noises continued in the background. There was no consistent rhythm to them, and they seemed to vary in intensity, too. “Can you feel my hand spanking you, slapping down on your ass cheeks? Can you feel me leaving red marks, making your bare flesh start to feel tender?” Yosuke groaned and reached for his dick, only to remember that his king hadn’t told him he could touch it. Remembering that he was being _punished_. 

“This is what happens to bad, naughty boys that don’t focus at work,” the king continued. “The next time you feel your mind start to wander, I want you to remember how this feels.” If he did _that_, Yosuke caught himself thinking, he’d _have_ to make an impromptu trip to the restroom. His coworkers and boss _already_ thought he had an over-active bladder…

“I’m going to allow you to touch yourself now, my subject,” the king said. “But remember, you cannot come until I allow it.” Yosuke grabbed his cock with a grateful moan, shuddering at how good it felt to touch it after neglecting it so much. “You may stroke yourself as hard or as fast as you wish, but do not come until I allow you to.” Yosuke bit his lip and forced himself to go slow, stroking himself to the erratic rhythm of the spanking noises. 

He heard the clinking of metal and what might have been the sound of fabric rustling, but it was hard to make out through the spanking noises, which seemed to be getting a little louder, or sharper maybe. Yosuke couldn’t tell, and that particular train of thought was derailed instantly when he heard his king’s moan echo out of the headphones and into his ears and the distinct, slick noises of him stroking his dick. 

“I’m going easy on you by only using one hand now, my subject,” his king said, and his voice was starting to get breathy. “But your punishment is far from over. I wonder how much longer you can last? Let’s find out, shall we?” 

“Obey,” the second voice said. Yosuke gasped and felt his hips lift off of the chair, thrusting into his hand. 

“Remember my voice, my subject. In this recording, in other recordings, in voice chat, in real life, I want you to remember my voice. Remember that if I say ‘obey’, and only if I say ‘obey’, you will pay attention. If you hear me say ‘obey,’ you will focus on the word as if I’d called your name. Remember that you must obey your king. Can you do that for me?” his king asked.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke gasped.

“I believe in you, my subject. I know you can be a good boy for me,” the king said. Yosuke’s hips lifted again at the words ‘good boy’. He gasped. 

“I will be merciful today, my beautiful, sweet subject. I will count down from ten now. Remember that you cannot come until I tell you that you are allowed to. Can you do that for me?” the king asked.

“Yes, my king!” Yosuke gasped, thrusting up into his hand again, the other gripping the side of his chair. 

“Ten,” the second voice said. The spanking noises continued, and even started to become more and more rapid. 

“I know you will wait for me, my subject,” the king said.

“Nine.” 

“It is the least you can do for me, after you disobeyed me so blatantly.”

“Eight.”

“You will wait until I allow you to come.” 

“Seven.” 

“And when you do, it will be so intense.”

“Six.”

“You will come, and then I will allow you to have control of your mind again.”

“Five.”

“You will wake up refreshed and ready to be productive and focused on your work.”

“Four.”

“We are getting so close, my sweet, loyal subject,” the king practically purred. The slick noises were getting faster, along with the spanking noises.

“Three.”

“Just a little more,” the king panted. He sounded _amazing_.

“Two.”

“Do not come until I allow it.”

“One.”

“Do not come. Hold back. Resist,” his king said. Yosuke whimpered in confusion, gritting his teeth and gripping the side of his chair hard. How he held back was a mystery, but he did hold back, forcing his hips down into his chair. “Feel my hand on your tender ass, smacking so hard that you’re rocking against my desk. I want you to feel each smack,” he instructed, his voice laced with arousal and want. 

“This is...your true punishment, my subject,” he panted. Yosuke groaned, his hips rolling up into his hand. “Being forced to wait on the edge of orgasm. Your balls must be aching for release, your dick must be so, so hard.” 

“Fuck,” Yosuke swore. 

“Remember this feeling, my subject. Don’t let your mind wander,” the king said. He gasped, and the slick noises started to get faster and faster, the king’s breath coming in bursts. The spanking noises were so rapid, now, that there were almost no pauses between them. “I am… almost there. Come with me, my subject. You have permission.”

Yosuke’s hips jumped, thrusting up into his hand as he finally let himself tip over that edge. He moaned as his orgasm slammed into him, enhanced by the sweet moans of his King in his ears. Wow. The King even sounded like Yu when he was coming, huh?

Slowly, the spanking noises slowed down and then died off, and all he could hear was heavy panting, followed eventually by a wicked-sounding chuckle.

“Did you enjoy your punishment, my subject?” the king rasped.

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke managed to reply, slumped back against his chair, completely spent. 

“I enjoyed it too. Remember how it feels, when you find your mind wandering. Well, unless your mind is wandering to thoughts of your King. I suppose I can allow that,” the king continued, with a laugh. “Now, I will return your mind to your control. When you wake up you will feel refreshed, and you will find it easier to focus on your work.”

“I am your king,” the second voice said.

“Remember your punishment, my subject. Remember that I am your king, and you are my wonderful, loyal subject. Remember that you can always come back to me. Remember my voice, my subject. Remember and obey,” the king continued.

“Ten,” the second voice started the countdown.

“Let your mind focus now. Start pulling back your stray thoughts,” the king instructed.

“Nine.”

“Your worries, your thoughts, your feelings. Let them back into your mind now.”

“Eight.”

“Your limbs are now back under your control.”

“Seven.”

“Your mind is back under your control.”

“Six.”

“For now, at least,” he said, and Yosuke could almost _hear_ the wicked smile on his face.

“Five.”

“Remember that you are mine.”

“Four.”

“Remember that I am your king.”

“Three.”

“You will always be my subject.”

“Two.”

“Remember, and obey.”

“One.”

“Wake up now, my subject. Open your eyes.”

Yosuke blinked his eyes open, staring at his computer screen in a daze for a second. His hand, stomach and lap were all splattered with come, and he knew he needed to get up and clean himself up, but his limbs felt like they were made of cement. He reached up with his clean hand and pushed his headphones down to rest around his neck, huffing out a disbelieving laugh. 

He wondered if he should tell Yu about this, but couldn’t decide if this counted as cheating or not. It was like watching porn, right? Nothing too out of the ordinary. And Yu couldn’t blame him, right? He’d been gone for a week!

He decided that he wouldn’t bring it up, for now at least. He also decided that he missed having someone there to cuddle up against after getting off. He groaned and forced himself out of his chair to get cleaned up. When he went to set his alarm for the next morning, he opened his by now miles long text chat with Yu and sent him a simple, quick message before turning in for the night.

>miss u, come bak soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new chapter next week, sorry! Things are getting busy at my IRL job...


	6. Chapter 6

Today was finally the day that Yu was coming back from his vacation. It had only been a week, and the two of them had only been dating for two months, so really, Yosuke had absolutely no reason to feel like it had been an _eternity_. He really had missed him — and not just the hot sex, either. He’d missed his cute smile, his silver eyes, his masculine smell, the way it felt to fall asleep beside him, his _damn_ excellent cooking...

Those were the thoughts that Yosuke was ruminating on when Yu finally sat down across from him at the little wrought-iron table Yosuke had been sitting at, sipping a coffee while he waited on Yu to arrive.

“Sorry I’m late, I missed the train and had to wait longer than usual for the next one,” Yu explained, panting a little. 

“Did you run to get here?” Yosuke asked.

“Yeah,” Yu replied, still sounding out of breath.

“Aww, babe, you didn’t have to,” Yosuke replied, taking in his boyfriend’s disheveled appearance. Naturally it looked _amazing_ on him in a way that Yosuke was sure no other man in the world, including Yosuke himself, could have possibly emulated and looked nearly as good. Yosuke often thought that Yu should give modeling a try, and he’d told him that on a couple of different occasions in the past two months. Yu had said he’d give it some thought, but Yosuke was sure he hadn’t. Well, honestly, Yosuke kind of wanted to keep his boyfriend to himself anyway. 

“Did you order yet?” Yu asked, reaching for a menu.

“Just coffee,” Yosuke replied, lifting his half-empty cup for emphasis. 

Like she had been summoned by the conversation, a waitress approached the table and took Yu’s drink order, promising to be back for their dinner orders. 

“So, how was work?” Yosuke asked. Yu groaned. 

“Exhausting,” he said. “I really wish I’d just come back to town last night instead of waking up so early this morning to catch the train back from Inaba…”

“You’re not too tired for a little, y’know, wink wink, nudge nudge later, are you?” Yosuke asked, winking across the table at his boyfriend, who laughed.

“Of course not,” he replied, winking back. Yu had told him that he looked cute and flirtatious when he winked, but Yosuke thought he probably couldn’t hold a candle to how handsome and charming Yu looked when _he_ winked. _God_ Yosuke was so smitten.

“Your job today must not have been very strenuous, then?” Yosuke asked. 

“Jobs plural,” Yu corrected him. “And no, not really. Not much more than usual. I got a lot of work done on the train, and when I got here I walked a few dogs.”

“Oh?” Yosuke asked, perking up. “That’s new. Or at least you’ve never mentioned walking dogs before.” 

“That’s because it is a new job,” Yu explained. “I got the idea from my friend Chie back in Inaba. I ran into her when she was out walking her own dog, we got to talking, and she mentioned that she was jealous that I lived in the city, because you can just get people to walk dogs for you here, but there’s nobody in Inaba that will do that.”

“Really?” Yosuke asked. “Not even the local high school kids?” Yu shook his head. “Wow.”

“Inaba is pretty small, and think about what time of the year it is, Yosuke. All of the kids are studying for entrance exams right now. They’re too busy to walk dogs.”

“Point taken,” Yosuke replied, leaning back in his chair with a chuckle. “I’m always glad I’m not still in school, but I think I’m even more glad this time of the year…”

“Anyway, Chie gave me a great idea, and I reached out to a few contacts I have here in the city, and, well, today alone I walked four dogs.”

“Wow!” Yosuke exclaimed. “Is the pay any good? Maybe I should quit my job and walk dogs with you, Partner.” Yu shook his head, but whether it was at the fairly new term of endearment or the prospect of Yosuke quitting his job to walk dogs, it was difficult to tell.

“The pay is decent, but I don’t know that I’d recommend that,” Yu replied. “It’s a lot more work than it seems like, you know. It’s not just clipping a leash onto a dog’s collar and going for a leisurely stroll.”

“Oh yeah?” Yosuke prompted. 

“It all depends on the dog, really. Three of the four dogs from today were polite and well-mannered, but the last one… well, let’s just say he’s the reason I was late,” Yu explained, with a sigh. “He was certainly a nice dog, very enthusiastic, but he had some obedience problems. I had a pretty difficult time getting him to go back into his crate. I don’t think his owners trained him in any commands at all. It was so difficult getting him to obey.”

Yu kept talking after that, but Yosuke honestly didn’t hear him, because his mind had snapped to immediate attention at the word ‘obey’. He felt himself sit up straight, mind and body both focused on Yu, eagerly awaiting orders.

“...Yosuke?” he heard Yu ask, concerned. He blinked.

“Huh?” he asked. Yu leaned across the table.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes?” Yosuke replied, baffled. “I…” He was at a complete loss. He shook his head to try to clear his mind, to get his oddly jumbled thoughts back into place. What was going on? Yu had been talking about walking dogs, and all of a sudden he’d kind of… spaced out? 

“I…” he tried again. His brain felt kind of...sluggish? Like forming his own thoughts was more difficult than it should be? Weird. “Sorry, I guess I spaced out?” 

“If hearing about me walking dogs is that boring—” Yu started, and he sounded genuinely apologetic.

“What? No! I’m not bored, I promise, I just… I really don’t know what happened, Yu,” Yosuke explained. Yu nodded. 

“Okay,” he replied. 

“Anyway, sorry, you were saying one of the dogs was being difficult?” Yosuke prompted, and Yu nodded. 

“Yeah. He was running around all over his owner’s apartment, and the owner left specific instructions to get him back in his crate before I left. I tried luring him in with treats and toys and everything, but the little guy just kept getting away from me before I could grab him!” Yu narrated. Yosuke laughed.

“Now I’m picturing you just running around after a little dog. What breed is he?” he asked. Yu shrugged, looking sheepish.

“I don’t know dog breeds,” he admitted. “I’ve always been more of a cat person.” 

“So what happened? I assume you finally got him to go into the crate,” Yosuke said. Yu nodded.

“Yeah, after a while he got tired. I had to pick him up and put him physically in the crate, though!” Yu explained, with a laugh. “Even after all that, the little guy still wouldn’t obey me.” 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke’s mouth said, entirely on reflex. His brain did that thing again where it felt like it almost shut down, all focus narrowing to the words of his king. His beautiful, silver-haired, silver-eyed king, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Yosuke felt his eyebrows knit. He was being so good for his king, why was he looking at him like that? Wait. He shook his head. No, that wasn’t right. He wasn’t at his computer with headphones over his ears, he was at a cafe with his boyfriend. His incredibly alarmed boyfriend.

“What did you say?” Yu finally asked, sounding breathless, but not in the hot way. In the panicked way. 

“What?” Yosuke managed to ask in response. His thoughts were being sluggish again. What had he said? What had made his brain do this?

“Yosuke, what did you _just say_?” Yu asked. Yosuke shook his head.

“I don’t…” he trailed off. Nothing made sense.

“Yosuke,” said the voice of his king, and he snapped to attention. “Repeat what you just said.”

“Yes, my king,” he said, because that was always what he was supposed to say. He heard his king suck in a breath in surprise. There was a moment where nothing of consequence happened, and then he heard his king speak again, his voice quiet but authoritative, and incredibly rushed, for some reason.

“Three, two, one, your mind is your own. Wake up,” his king said. And then he blinked, and he was sitting across from Yu, feeling refreshed and focused, and his thoughts were clearer than they had been in a few days.

“Ready to order?” someone asked, and it almost startled him, but he felt so relaxed that it only managed to surprise him. He turned to his right to see the waitress standing there, and he nodded.

“I am,” he said, looking over at Yu. “Are you ready?”

“I’ll… need a few minutes,” Yu admitted, waving her away and looking guilty, for some reason. He turned back to Yosuke, looking serious. “Yosuke, I need you to be honest with me about something.”

“What is it, Partner?” Yosuke asked, instantly alarmed. Yu seemed to take a second to steel himself, taking in a deep breath.

“Have you… ever listened to any self-help hypnosis recordings?” he asked. Yosuke felt his entire face turn red, and started to protest, but Yu pushed onward. “Specifically by someone known as ‘The King’?”

“How did… How do you know that?” Yosuke stammered. He felt all the blood draining out of his face, now, cold seeping in to replace it. “Look, I… I was going to tell you, I just… _How_ do you know about that?”

“...because I am the king,” Yu said, his voice small and guilty, somehow. “I am your king.”

Well. That certainly explained why their voices sounded so similar.

“You’re kidding,” Yosuke managed to choke out, but Yu shook his head.

“I am your king,” he repeated, but pitched his voice lower, the voice identical to the recordings. “And I said… a certain word that, um, activated you, just now.” And, suddenly, the last few minutes made sense. Yosuke’s brain had gone all weird right after Yu said the word ‘obey’, hadn’t it? 

“Oh,” was all he could reply with. 

“Look, I wasn’t trying to _hide_ it from you, or anything, I just… A lot of relationships went sour for me after I told them what I _really_ do for a living. They all thought it was weird or creepy, or wanted me to quit and get a ‘real’ job, or…” Yu trailed off, looking genuinely panicked. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yosuke started, catching Yu’s eyes when he finally looked away from the surface of the table and up at him. “I get it. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to tell me about it either. I mean, let me be perfectly honest: I’m totally okay with it, Yu, but you had no way of knowing that I would be.”

“Are you sure—” Yu started, but abruptly cut himself off when the waitress arrived again.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Yu blurted out. He was a little red, and it was really cute. 

“I’ll have the broccoli cheddar soup,” Yosuke said, because he felt like he really needed to distract the waitress. She nodded to him and turned back to Yu, who panicked.

“Yes, me too! I’ll have that!” Yu said. The waitress nodded and left, and Yosuke couldn’t help laughing at the stricken look on Yu’s face. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “But the look on your face was just too funny.” 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t be having this conversation here,” he admitted. Yosuke nodded. 

There was a very long, very pregnant pause.

“I can’t think of anything else to talk about, though,” Yu admitted, finally. “Or, rather, this is all I want to talk about right now.”

“It’s kind of a big deal,” Yosuke pointed out, with a laugh. He reached across the table and took both of Yu’s hands in his. “And it’s fine, I promise. I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to have a nice dinner and then go back to my apartment and figure all of this out.”

“Right,” Yu replied, and it looked like he was relaxing a little, deflating from his panicking. “Yes. Thank you, Yosuke.” 

“Of course,” Yosuke replied. He gently squeezed Yu’s hands, and was thrilled when Yu squeezed back. 

“It’s just…” Yu started, looking up and meeting Yosuke’s eyes again. “I’ve never actually met someone that the hypnosis worked on. It’s… well, it’s exciting.” 

“Oh yeah?” Yosuke asked, and he felt like he deserved to sound smug about it. “Then we’ll have to discuss _that_ later, too.” He felt a little elated when he saw Yu shiver in response. 

Yosuke had to admit, though, he was having trouble reconciling the fact that his sweet, cute, perfect boyfriend and the hot, domineering King were the same person. His mind kept coming back to that fact, mulling it over and over and over all through dinner. He knew it was true, he’d heard the King’s voice come out of Yu’s mouth, he’d felt his brain go weird after hearing Yu say the word ‘obey’. And yet, it seemed so impossible, so far fetched…

Dinner was oddly quick for them, and they both seemed to want to walk a little faster than normal back to Yosuke’s apartment. Yosuke had been to Yu’s apartment a handful of times over the past two months, even stayed the night a few times, but they didn’t go there nearly as often as they went to Yosuke’s place. Yosuke had never questioned it, but in hindsight it seemed obvious why they didn’t. But, then, he was sure he’d seen every room in Yu’s apartment, and he’d never once seen sound or recording equipment of any kind.

“Where do you record?” he found himself asking, even as he unlocked the door to his own apartment.

“Hmm?” Yu asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen sound equipment in your apartment,” he clarified as he opened his door, motioning for Yu to enter first, which he did.

“Oh. I rent a studio,” Yu answered, stooping down to take off his shoes. Yosuke entered and closed the door behind them, locking it and slipping off his own shoes. 

“Makes sense,” he replied. “I guess it’s pretty profitable, then, if you can afford to rent a studio?” 

“The studio is small,” Yu answered. “But yes, it’s profitable. Not so much that I can get by with just that income, obviously.” 

“So why do you keep doing it, then?” Yosuke asked, as they made their way over to Yosuke’s couch.

“I’m good at it,” Yu answered as he sat down, but Yosuke stayed standing. 

“Would you like some tea?” Yosuke asked.

“Please,” Yu answered, and Yosuke noticed he was shaking a little. He reached down and took Yu’s hands again, waiting patiently for him to look up and meet his eyes. 

“Hey,” he said, carefully, softly. “I already said I’m okay with it. I’m not going to leave you. Okay?” 

“You say that,” Yu said. “And so did some of the others, but—”

Yosuke changed his grip in an instant, hauling him up by one perfect bicep as he stooped down a little, kissing him a little too hard. He grimaced as he pulled away.

“Sorry if that bruises,” he apologized, letting go of Yu’s bicep and letting him sink back down on the couch as he stood back up. “I mean it, though. I’m not going anywhere. Now, shut up and let me make you some tea, okay?”

“Okay,” Yu replied. Yu was, indeed, silent as Yosuke bustled around his kitchen. In just a few minutes he had procured a tray that had two steaming cups of tea as well as some crackers and a few veggies on it, which he brought over and placed in front of Yu, on his coffee table. He then grabbed a chair and scooted it so that it was across from Yu, facing him, and plopped himself down onto it. 

“So,” he started, hands braced on his kneecaps. “Okay. A couple of months ago I was in a bad place. I was having trouble focusing at work, and I was about to get fired. Someone on a message board recommended the… _your_ hypnosis stuff, and sent me the first one about improving focus at work. I didn’t think it was going to work, but I was desperate so I tried it anyway, and it worked, uh, _really_ well. That was right before I met you.” 

“I still can’t believe it works on you. To be honest, I didn’t know for sure if it would work on _anybody_,” Yu admitted. 

“How did you get into it?” Yosuke asked. 

“A friend of mine from high school got into it to supplement her modeling income,” Yu explained. “Well, she used to be an idol, but she retired to go to college.”

“Wait wait _wait_,” Yosuke interrupted. “You’re friends with an _idol_? Which one?” he asked.

“Former idol,” Yu corrected. “And I don’t know if she would want me to tell you that. You can probably guess who it is rather easily, though. I’m fairly sure she’s the only idol to come out of Inaba.” Yosuke’s eyes widened, and he felt his mouth drop open.

“Hold on, you’re friends with _Risette_,” he breathed. They weren’t on his walls any more or anything, but Yosuke had owned...quite a number of posters with Risette on them, back in high school. He still had her CDs. He was dating someone who was friends with _the_ Risette, and…

“Hold on, _Risette_ records erotic hypnosis stuff to supplement her income?!” he barked out, once his tired brain finally connected those dots. Yu nodded.

“Do keep that a secret though, please? I really don’t think she wants that knowledge out there,” Yu pleaded. Yosuke nodded.

“So let me get this straight: you’re friends with Risette, and she got you into doing erotic hypnosis recordings, which you sell to make a pretty decent living?” Yosuke summarized. Yu nodded.

“And let me get _this_ straight,” Yu started, “Some stranger from the internet recommended one of my recordings to you and you listened to it, and it _worked_ on you?” Yu asked. Yosuke nodded. 

“Best work week I’ve ever had,” he admitted. Yu smiled, and it was nearly blinding.

“That’s great! I’m glad it helped,” he said. 

“And, um, I… While you were away last week, I got sort of desperate and listened to the second one from that set…” Yosuke continued. He flushed. “It, um, it wasn’t like… It’s not _cheating_ or anything, right? I mean, well, it was a _great_ orgasm and made me realize some things about myself, but I mean…” 

“Yosuke, are you asking if jerking off while listening to my alter ego is cheating on me?” Yu asked. 

“Well, when you put it like _that_…” he replied. He met Yu’s eyes, and then they both burst out laughing. 

“So,” Yu began, once they’d calmed from their laughing fit. “So you realized some things about yourself, hmm?” 

“Y-yeah,” Yosuke stammered, blushing. Yu was looking at him expectantly, so he swallowed down his embarrassment. “Like, uh, I’m surprisingly into the idea of being spanked? And _really_ into the idea of you bossing me around.” Yu grinned at him, _smirked_ at him, looking like the cat that had gotten the canary. Yosuke felt his blush engulf his face at the look. “And um, well, you already knew about the praise kink and the, uh, orgasm delay, so, uh…”

“Yosuke,” Yu responded, cutting off his frankly embarrassing ramblings. “Do you want to know what my number one hottest fantasy has been since the time I started doing the recordings?”

“What is it?” Yosuke asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Finding someone that the hypnosis works on…” he started, slowly leaning over the table toward Yosuke, reaching out and placing a hand on one of Yosuke’s cheeks, dragging his fingertips slowly down his jaw until they were under his chin. “And _ravishing_ them with it.”

“Oh, _fuck_,” Yosuke swore, just before he was pulled into a searing kiss. He put his hand down on the coffee table for support, narrowly missing one of the cups of still-hot tea. The impact of his hand on the table did make some slosh out onto his hand, but thankfully it wasn’t quite hot enough to scald, just hot enough that he swore into Yu’s mouth. 

“Do… you wanna finish the tea?” he managed to gasp out when they finally parted for air.

“I want _you_,” Yu growled. Yosuke stood up, bringing Yu with him, and they made a beeline for the bedroom, the tea and snacks totally forgotten. 

Yosuke was out of his shirt and his hand were on his fly before Yu stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on one of his wrists. Yosuke looked up, and Yu was looking down at him with a serious expression on his face. He was shirtless, too, and it was taking a lot of discipline on Yosuke’s part not to look down at his chest and abs. 

“I need you to know that it’s okay if you don’t want to do the hypnosis,” Yu said. Yosuke scoffed.

“Oh no, trust me, I do. I _really_ do,” he replied. 

“Okay. I also need you to know that I will _never_ use the key word or put you under hypnosis if you don’t want to be,” Yu continued. Yosuke nodded. “And even when you’re under, I won’t make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Yosuke said. 

“Now, I need you to pick a safe word, just in case,” Yu said. 

“A safe word? Come on, Yu, I don’t think—” Yosuke protested, but Yu took his hands and squeezed.

“I’m glad that you trust me, but please, Yosuke, just pick a word. Any word that you don’t think you’ll accidentally use,” Yu pleaded. Yosuke thought about it for a moment.

“Paperwork,” he replied, with a sarcastic smirk. Yu laughed.

“Perfect,” he said. “There’s nothing sexy about paperwork.” 

“Exactly,” Yosuke replied. 

“Okay,” Yu said. He released Yosuke’s hands and took a step back, closing his eyes and drawing in a breath. When he opened his eyes he was… different. His eyes were sharper, almost, but still held a playfulness to them. His mouth curled up into a dangerous smirk. Even the way he was standing was different. He looked more confident, more in control. Almost cocky, but not quite there. He looked like, well…

Like a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be posted next Thursday, on Halloween, and that's the final chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m going to put you under, Yosuke,” Yu said, but his voice was pitched low, and it had that commanding tone to it — firm and confident, like he knew better than you did what was good for you — that made him sound like the King. Yosuke found himself nodding, almost subconsciously, and stood up straight, eyes forward, ready for instructions. 

“Okay,” he consented, and Yu nodded.

“Sit down and close your eyes,” Yu commanded, and Yosuke obeyed immediately, sitting down on his bed and closing his eyes. “Good. You’re being so good for me already, Yosuke. This will be so easy for you. You don’t need to worry about anything else, just simply obey me.”

Yosuke was ready for it this time, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the way that the command, the _words_, instantly shut down most of his thoughts, narrowing his focus to just Yu’s voice. He felt himself shiver with anticipation.

“Yes, my king,” he said, and again it felt more like a reflex. 

“I’m going to count backwards from ten, Yosuke,” Yu said. “When I reach zero, you will open your eyes, and you will be completely under my command. Are you ready?”

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke repeated.

“Good. I want you to picture that familiar circle of light of your favorite color. Let me guess… it’s orange, isn’t it?” Yu asked. Yosuke nodded, beyond pleased that his King would bother to remember something so trivial about him. “Okay. Picture the circle moving back and forth like a pendulum. You’ve done this many times before, haven’t you? This should be so easy for you.” Yosuke nodded again, imagining the same circle of orange light drifting back and forth. 

“Good. Okay. I will start the countdown now. Ten,” he said. Yosuke halfway expected it to be a second voice that counted down, but this was real life, not a recording, so that was a silly assumption to make. But it hit him this was _real life_. His King was really here with him, in his bedroom, counting down for him. Yu, his boyfriend, was _the King_. 

“Relax,” Yu said, slicing through his thoughts effortlessly. “Let your tension leave your body.” Yosuke exhaled a long breath and relaxed his muscles, letting his shoulders droop, his back slouch. “Good. Nine. Eight. Seven. Let your stray thoughts, your worries, your anxieties leave your mind. You do not need them for the moment.” 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke answered. 

“Six. Five. Four. You’re being so good for me, Yosuke. Such a good boy,” Yu said. He’d moved closer and closer to Yosuke as he counted, and now he was speaking almost directly into one of Yosuke’s ears. Thus, there was absolutely no way he didn’t see the way Yosuke bit his lip and squirm, squeezing his thighs together at the praise. He heard Yu chuckle.

“Three,” Yu continued, still hovering near Yosuke’s ear. He could feel Yu’s body heat, but he wasn’t touching him anywhere, and it would have been frustrating if he wasn’t so relaxed. “Almost there, my wonderful subject. I hope you are ready.” Yosuke nodded, still biting his lip. He was hard in his pants, but not so hard yet that it was painful, just mildly distracting. 

“Two. Keep your thoughts empty, your mind open,” Yu said. 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke replied, barely above a whisper. 

“One,” Yu said. “Zero. You may open your eyes, my subject.” 

Yosuke’s vision was hazy when he finally opened his eyes, but he almost immediately focused on the face of his King, right in front of his own face. Yu was leaning over him, hands planted on the mattress on either side of him. He was wearing a pleased smile, eyes shining with maybe pride or happiness, perhaps both. Yosuke felt a dopey grin form on his own face, happy beyond words to have pleased his king. Yu leaned forward and kissed him, and Yosuke reciprocated immediately. 

“I think it worked. Yosuke, if you are under my hypnosis, I want you to nod,” Yu said. Yosuke immediately nodded, and Yu looked like he was both immensely proud and completely in awe at the same time. “Yosuke, this— I — thank you.” Yosuke opened his mouth to say something about how his King didn’t need to thank him, that it was his honor as a humble subject to please his King however he could, but Yu kissed him again and he completely forgot what he was going to say. When Yu pulled away from the kiss he stood back up to his full height, leaving the seated Yosuke to crane his head back to continue looking at him. 

“My first command,” Yu said, and Yosuke realized with a start that he had gotten lost in staring at Yu’s chest. He snapped his vision and attention to Yu’s face guiltily. “These pants are starting to become uncomfortable. Will you take them off for me, my subject?”

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke answered, hands immediately and greedily reaching for the fly of his King’s pants. Although he felt impatient and eager to please his King, his hands didn’t shake like they normally would have. With perfectly steady hands and deft, confident fingers, he pried open the button and unzipped the zipper, easing open his King’s fly with little difficulty. He pulled down both his pants and boxers as one unit, and gave an involuntary moan when Yu’s dick was revealed, already hard and dripping with precum. He had a fleeting thought that Yu was possibly even more turned on by the situation than Yosuke himself was, and it was a comforting thought.

Yosuke leaned forward and parted his lips, intent on getting his King’s wonderful cock into his mouth, but Yu stopped him with a gentle hand on one of his shoulders.

“You’re so greedy, my subject,” Yu scolded. He sounded fond, not mad, but Yosuke couldn’t help the way shame rushed over him. He scooted back into a sitting position like he’d been scalded, head down.

“I’m so sorry, I—” he started, but his King made a shushing noise, and he simply snapped his mouth shut with a frown. 

“Another time, my subject,” Yu said. “I have other plans for you tonight.” He reached out and grabbed Yosuke’s chin, firm but not hard, and tilted his head up, meeting his eyes with a coy smile. “My second order. Take off your own pants.” 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke panted, breaking away from Yu’s grip on his chin and shooting to his feet, hands already on his waistband. He made very short work of it, shoving his pants and boxers down to his feet and stepping out of them, kicking them to the side along with his socks. 

“Good. Now, I want you to get up onto the bed on all fours. Can you do that for me, Yosuke?” Yu asked. Yosuke nodded and obeyed instantly, clambering up onto his own bed, knees bent and hands planted on the mattress. He watched Yu cross the room and reach into his bag, pulling several things out of it, including a bottle that he had become intimately familiar with over the past two months. When he put two and two together, about why he was naked and kneeling on his bed and why Yu had the bottle of lube, he felt a pleasant shiver wrack his body. 

“Yosuke,” Yu said as he approached. “I need you to stay as calm and relaxed as you possibly can. Will you do that for me?” 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke answered. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, willing his muscles to relax. He watched Yu climb onto the bed behind him, kneeling between his legs and dropping what he had retrieved from his bag onto the bed. It was the familiar bottle of lube, a condom and to Yosuke’s surprise, a flesh-colored dildo that Yosuke had never seen before. There was absolutely no mistaking Yu’s intentions — he intended to fuck Yosuke tonight, and Yosuke couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect. 

When Yu finally touched him, Yosuke couldn’t help the groan that made its way past his lips. It was a simple touch, moving from his legs up to his hips, squeezing his ass gently before sweeping down to his thighs. Yosuke felt pressure on his inner thighs and spread his legs as wide as Yu insisted, stolidly ignoring the embarrassed blush forming on his face. One of Yu’s hands moved up and cupped around his balls, fondling them gently before moving to grip his hardness and give it three firm tugs. It was good, and just enough that he wanted more, whining in protest when Yu pulled his hand away. 

“Relax,” Yu commanded in the voice of the King, and Yosuke instantly obeyed, sinking down so that his face was planted firmly against the mattress, ass still high in the air, legs spread and cock dangling between them. He felt tension start to bleed out of him as his muscles relaxed. 

“Good,” Yu complimented. Yosuke felt him pull his hands away and fought down another whine of protest. He heard the sound of the lube being opened and was surprised at how hot he suddenly felt. A moment later, a slick digit slid against his exposed asshole, and he was unbelievably proud of himself when he didn’t move a muscle, managing to stay perfectly still. 

“Is this okay, Yosuke?” Yu asked, in his own voice and not the voice of the king. Yosuke pushed himself up enough to look back over his shoulder at him, locking eyes with him and nodding. “Good,” Yu continued, this time using his King voice. “Under my hypnosis, you will feel everything so much more intensely, Yosuke. Your body will crave the feeling of me inside you. I’m going to start stretching you now. Please be patient. I am going to go slow.” 

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke panted. Yu had started to rub his slick fingers against his asshole, not pushing in just yet, but even the feeling of those slightly calloused fingertips rubbing against him was enough to make him want to squirm, to beg for more. And Yu was right, he _was_ feeling it more intensely. He wondered if it was a trick of his mind, or if his body really was responding more eagerly to Yu. Whatever the case, he could only push his forehead against the mattress and hold tight. 

The slick finger gently, carefully started to push inside him, and he felt himself start to pant in response, doing everything in his power to remain relaxed and still. This was nothing new, not really. He’d certainly done this to himself a few times, and to Yu as well, but something about Yu doing this to _him_, about Yu inside _him_, that made it feel different. Yu pushed in, rubbing and pressing and pistoning his finger in and out carefully and methodically. It felt good, but it made him want more. Yosuke wanted to tell him he could use two fingers, that he could go faster, but that wasn’t his place. He was just the subject serving his King, and his King would know best how fast or slow he should go. 

Eventually a second slick finger joined the first, Yu gently and slowly pushing it in. This also was nothing new, but the feeling of his body stretching around the two fingers, _Yu’s_ two fingers, was intense and amazing and fantastic, and Yosuke couldn’t wait for more. Yu prodded and pushed and spread his two fingers apart, gently and carefully working him open, and every movement felt amazing. Then Yu found his prostate and mercilessly rubbed against it. Yosuke cried out, gripping the mattress hard as he felt pressure building up behind his balls so quickly it almost gave him whiplash. Then the rubbing stopped and the fingers pulled away, and Yosuke was left panting and gasping as his body very quickly retreated from the edge of an orgasm. Distantly, he heard Yu chuckle, a low sound deep in his chest.

“Don’t come until I say you can come,” the King commanded. “Do you understand, Yosuke?”

“Y-yes my king,” Yosuke panted, slowly relaxing his grip on the mattress below him. His thighs were trembling, a fact that he didn’t realize until he felt Yu’s hands on them, warm and steady and smoothing up and down the back of his legs, coaxing him back into his relaxed state. Once Yosuke stopped shaking he felt Yu press two fingers back inside him, a third coming to rest against his rim, but not pushing inside just yet. 

“Ready?” Yu asked, quietly, in his own voice. He knew that Yosuke had never put more than two fingers inside himself, and that after this there would be no going back. Yosuke pushed away from the bed again and looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with his boyfriend.

“Go ahead,” he replied. Yu nodded. He pushed in, the slick finger sinking inside alongside the two others. Yosuke had to turn back and hide his face in the mattress again. It did hurt a little, but more than that it was just _intense_. 

“Relax,” he heard his king command, and his body went slack almost immediately, as if it was obeying the command with no input from Yosuke himself. In no time at all the third finger was fully inside him alongside the two others, and it was all too easy for Yosuke to imagine that instead of three individual appendages it was one longer, thicker one, and he couldn’t wait to feel his king sink inside of him, claim him, use his body for his own pleasure as was his king’s right…

“You’re doing great, my subject,” his king complimented, and Yosuke moaned, barely resisting the urge to rock back against him. He felt Yu start to piston his fingers in and out of him, stretching him a little further with each push and pull. This went on for what felt like a long time, but could have only been a few seconds, realistically. Yosuke’s entire focus was on the careful, wonderful digits inside of him. Eventually they pulled out of him entirely and Yosuke couldn’t help the confused whimper he made in response. When the fingers didn’t return for a few more seconds he pushed himself away from the mattress and looked back, half-dazed and, he had to remind himself, very much still hypnotized. 

His King had picked up the dildo and was coating it with lube. Yosuke felt confused; was his King not going to use his own dick to fuck him? Wasn’t that the whole point of this? 

“What... “ he started to ask, but couldn’t get any more words to follow. His brain was so clouded with arousal and pleasure and the hypnosis that thinking was a struggle. “Why?” he finally settled on asking, hoping against hope that his King would understand him. 

“You still need to be stretched,” the King informed him. “And if I use my cock for that I might come too quickly.” Yosuke groaned at hearing the word ‘cock’ come out of his King’s mouth, out of _Yu’s_ mouth, sounding obscene and arousing all at once. 

“Okay,” Yosuke replied, leaning his face back into the mattress and waiting. A few more moments went by, and then Yosuke abruptly felt a slick, foreign object resting against his ass. 

“I’m going to start,” his King announced. “Tell me if I need to stop, Yosuke.” 

“Of course, my king,” Yosuke managed to reply. He felt pressure, and then the head of the dildo was sliding inside, pushing through the tight muscles at his entrance. He gripped the mattress and held as still as possible, willing his muscles to stay relaxed, and felt the head start to sink further inside, plunging in deeper than fingers had ever gone. Before he knew it the whole dildo was inside, pushed all the way to the fake pair of balls on the base. He felt his King lean over his body.

“Good boy,” he whispered into Yosuke’s ear, and Yosuke moaned, feeling his dick twitch and start to leak precum. He wanted so desperately to reach down and stroke it, but his King hadn’t given him permission. 

He felt Yu grip the base of the dildo and pull, tugging it almost all the way out before slowly, carefully pushing it back inside, before repeating the action a little faster, a little harder. With every pass Yosuke felt his body adjust a little more to the intrusion, muscles relaxing as the stinging sensation of being penetrated slowly faded. It was just as Yosuke’s body was starting to get used to the dildo that Yu stopped and pulled it fully out of him. Yosuke couldn’t help the needy whine he made when his muscles clenched around nothing. He felt way too keyed up, his body practically vibrating with need, aching to be filled with something, _anything_. 

“Be patient,” his King commanded, though not unkindly. He could only obey, trying to calm the way his legs were shaking, closing his eyes and picturing the orange circle moving back and forth like a pendulum. Eventually he managed to get his breathing back to normal, to calm himself and relax his muscles, though he was sure it was going to be a short-lived calm. 

“Good,” his King praised. “Good, Yosuke. You’re so good for me. So good for your king.” He felt something rest against his ass, not unlike the dildo but decidedly warmer. He barely resisted the urge to rock back against it. “I’m going to start. Stay relaxed for me, Yosuke.”

“Yes, my king,” Yosuke panted. He was rewarded with the feeling of pressure against his asshole. His body opened up eagerly for his king’s dick, welcoming the intrusion. Yu sank inside slowly, giving Yosuke plenty of time to realize that he was thicker than the dildo had been, a revelation that prompted a moan that sounded slutty even to him in his dazed, hypnotized state. He heard Yu groan in response, though, and felt a little vindicated.

“Yosuke,” his King groaned. “You feel so good. It feels so good inside you.” Yosuke tried and failed to respond with words, simply panting and whining in response as he felt Yu sink in deep, deeper than even the dildo had gone. How lucky he was, how blessed, to serve such a wonderful, benevolent king, with such a thick, long cock! He wanted to tell him that, but it was taking everything he had to keep his body from collapsing. He felt his King’s hands grip his hips and that helped a little, but not enough for him to actually form words to express his pleasure. 

His King drew back a little and plunged back in, repeating the process and quickly finding a rhythm of pushing and pulling, of thrusting into Yosuke’s body. It felt amazing, the sharp jolt of pleasure with each thrust, the feeling of movement inside him, everything. All Yosuke could do was cry out with every thrust, holding on with all his might as his King fucked him. For his part, his King was making noise with every thrust as well, grunts of exertion that were barely audible past the sounds of skin meeting skin and Yosuke’s own cries. Then he began to speak, his voice rough and breathy but unmistakably still the voice of the King.

“When you come,” he started, gasping in another breath. “I want you to say my name. Not the name of the King, my real name. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, my king!” Yosuke gasped out.

“Good,” the King groaned. “Let’s test that. Who will you call out for when you come?”

“Y-you!” Yosuke panted. 

“Whose name will you say when you come?” the King asked, shifting ever so slightly as he asked, pushing Yosuke’s ass into a slightly lower position and leaning over his back just a little. 

“Yours, my King!” Yosuke answered. The shift had brought his King’s cock deliciously close to ramming right into his prostate, and even the proximity was making bolts of pleasure streak through him. He bit his lip and whimpered as he felt the King shift yet again, and then he was ramming straight into the little bundle of nerves inside him, and Yosuke cried out, his vision going white. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm, and the only reason he hadn’t tipped over was because nobody was touching his dick.

“What will you say when you come?” he heard his King ask.

“Yu!” he sobbed out. “Y-yu, _Yu_, aah—”

“Good,” the King purred. “You’re being such a good boy. I’ve had many subjects, Yosuke, but you are my favorite.” Yosuke gasped, startled, as he felt his orgasm suddenly overwhelm him at the words, the knowledge that he was the King’s _favorite_. The pleasure bubbled over too quickly for him to stop it, even though nothing was touching his dick. He cried out, face still against the mattress, as he painted it with thick streams of cum. Yu went still inside him.

“You came without permission,” the King said, but rather than sounding angry or disappointed, he almost sounded… proud. Pleased, even. Yosuke tried to push away from the mattress to look back at him, but his arms protested the motion and all he managed to do was push up onto his elbows, gasping for breath as he fought his way back down from his high.

“I—” he managed to choke out. “I’m… sorry…” 

“I think you deserve to be punished for that,” his King continued. He felt his King let go of his hips and lean slightly over him, pushing that thick, amazing cock as deep into him as he could, and Yosuke groaned at the feeling; it was like he was being pinned in place by it. His orgasm-addled brain was so preoccupied by that thought that he wasn’t expecting what came next. One of his King’s hands came down firmly on his backside, and the sudden stinging sensation was surprisingly matched by a bolt of white hot pleasure coursing through him. He cried out and found his cry echoed by his King. He felt his softening dick start to perk back up when his King delivered a second smack to his other, untouched cheek.

“God,” his King muttered. “Yosuke, you…” Another smack, and it stung just as much as the first two, felt as paradoxically good as the first two. He groaned. “You feel… you’re clenching so wonderfully around me, Yosuke.” Another smack, and Yosuke’s dick was getting hard again so quickly after his orgasm that it was nearly giving him vertigo. “Every hit, your body… It feels so good, I never thought…” All Yosuke could do was hold himself still and cry out at every smack. He would surely be sore later, but that was a problem for his future self to deal with. Here, in this moment, he was eagerly awaiting each spank, reveling in the contradictory pain-pleasure each brought, unbelievably honored that his body could provide such pleasure to his King, that his _punishment_ could be so pleasurable for him... 

And then his King rested one firm hand on his hip and started to pull his cock back, thrusting forward as he brought down his hand, and Yosuke thought he was going to lose his mind. He was still trying to recover from his orgasm only a few moments ago, and the overstimulation quickly overwhelmed him, but his King didn’t relent. All Yosuke could do was receive this punishment, pinned in place by that thick, long cock as his King fucked him and spanked him and praised how good Yosuke’s body was making him feel. It was overwhelming, and he found to his dismay that he was rocketing towards another orgasm far too quickly.

“Too much,” he managed to gasp out. “I’m… going to…”

All of a sudden, his King abruptly stopped thrusting and pulled out entirely, letting go of Yosuke’s hips. Yosuke’s legs gave up and he slumped forward, whimpering as his body suddenly felt entirely too empty. He whined, weakly managing to push himself up enough to look back. His King was still kneeling there, eyes closed, brows furrowed, and one hand firmly squeezing the base of his cock. He was taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, and Yosuke realized he was trying to calm himself down. If they had both been on the brink of orgasm, why on Earth had his King stopped?! His disappointment must have shown on his face, because when the King opened his eyes he chuckled at him, warmly. 

“You are so greedy, my subject,” he teased. He reached out and grabbed Yosuke by the sides, coaxing him to flip over onto his back, which Yosuke did without complaint. He whimpered when the raw, spanked skin on his backside made contact with the sheets under him. Yu pulled him up by a shoulder and pushed a pillow under his head and shoulders, and another went under his hips a moment later. 

“When are you allowed to come?” he asked. 

“W-when you allow it,” Yosuke managed to say.

“And whose name will you say when you come?” he asked Yosuke, his voice quiet and rough.

“Yours, Yu,” Yosuke answered, though it felt decidedly weird to be calling his King “Yu” to his face like this. Yu nodded, looking decidedly pleased, and bent down to kiss him. It was a quick kiss, and soon his King was tugging Yosuke’s ass into the air and coaxing him to spread his legs and wrap them around his waist, and then his King’s perfect, thick, amazing dick was sliding back inside him where it belonged, fucking into him relentlessly. The angle was different, and Yosuke noticed it right away, squirming around on the bed until it was just right, sliding hard against his swollen, sensitive prostate. 

“Yosuke,” his King breathed out, thrusting hard right against his prostate and prompting Yosuke to cry out. “Your body feels so good.” 

“Th-thank you, my King,” Yosuke panted in response. 

“I meant it earlier when I said you are my favorite subject,” he continued.

“I—” he started, but he didn’t know what he wanted to say. All at once he wanted to thank his King for the honor but also tell him that he was not worthy of being his favorite after he disobeyed him. In the end he had to settle for a wordless cry as his beloved King rewarded him with a particularly rough thrust right against his prostate. And then another, and another, and another, rendering him speechless and nearly out of his mind with pleasure. 

“Don’t come until I say you can,” his King reminded him, and Yosuke tried to say he wouldn’t, but words continued to fail him. He was sure he was making a mess of his stomach, leaking precum everywhere, but he couldn’t care at the moment. His King leaned down and kissed him, a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than anything. He stayed close after they separated with a decided smacking sound that was almost as loud as the sound of their hips connecting. Then he pulled back, putting his full force behind his thrusts, and Yosuke groaned, biting his lip and doing everything he could to stop himself from coming. He felt his King shift his grip down a little, squeezing the tender, pink flesh that he’d spanked earlier, and Yosuke nearly lost it. 

“My king,” Yosuke gasped, biting his lip as he squeezed harder. “I… I can’t...take much more…”

“Then come,” his King growled, leaning down so that their faces were close together. “Come for me, Yosuke.” Yosuke moaned in relief, reaching one hand down between their bodies toward his neglected cock. The King intercepted it, pinning his hand down to the bed with a smirk. 

“Please!” Yosuke cried out, squirming hard against the cock still pistoning in and out of him, his own cock throbbing with need, teetering on the edge of another orgasm. 

“Come from just my cock, Yosuke,” his King commanded. Yosuke squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, still squirming hard on the bed as his King fucked him. He was close, _so_ close, but the orgasm just wouldn’t come this time, now that he so desperately needed it to. He felt tears forming in the sides of his eyes. He was so close, _so close_. He reached for his dick with his unpinned hand, knowing it was a futile effort but still letting out a keening whine when he felt his hand get pinned again. “Go on,” his King urged. “You came before without being touched. Without my permission.” 

“I— I c-can’t—” he stammered. His King abruptly stopped thrusting and Yosuke nearly screamed in protest, desperately rolling his hips up against his King’s dick in a frenzy. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice his King moving his hands so that they were both above his head now, pinned down with one hand as the other moved and gripped his chin. He opened his eyes at the insistent grip.

“Yosuke, are you still under my hypnosis?” his King asked. 

“Y-yes!” he panted out, still desperately moving his hips.

“Then obey me. Come,” his King commanded. Yosuke shuddered, feeling his body instantly obey, coming hard and entirely untouched, painting his own stomach with his orgasm. He only barely remembered the earlier command his King had given him, to say his name when he came. 

“Yu!” he cried out, stunned by the waves of pleasure wracking his body. “Yu, Yu, oh god, _Yu!” _His King groaned out his name as Yosuke clenched down onto his dick, and he could feel every throb inside him as his King finally came, every tremor, every pulse, as he delivered a few uncoordinated thrusts and came to rest deep inside him, face buried in his neck. 

His hands were still being pinned down, so all Yosuke could do was lay there with his King slumped over his body, trembling with aftershocks as pleasure had its way with his body. It was a long time before his King finally moved, releasing his hands. Yosuke felt a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, before his King shifted up just slightly, pushing away enough to look down at him. There was nothing but pride and fondness and satisfaction on his face, and Yosuke felt himself smiling in an attempt to mirror the expression.

“You’re a mess, my subject,” his King teased, reaching down and running a thumb down the wet tear tracks on his cheeks, before wiping away some drool from his chin. Yosuke hadn’t been aware of doing either of those things, and he almost wanted to blush in response. His King lowered his head and kissed him, a soft, tender kiss that he gladly reciprocated. His King pulled back and just looked down at him fondly for a few moments while they both fought to get their breathing back under control.

“I love you,” his King eventually said. Yosuke started to respond, his brain moving entirely too sluggishly, but then his King frowned. “Wait, wait, don’t say anything. You’re still under hypnosis.” He leaned down again.

“I’m going to count down now,” his King whispered, so close to his ear that his lips brushed against it, a tingling sensation spreading out from the points of contact. Yosuke shivered, closing his eyes dutifully. “When I reach zero, your mind will be your own again. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero.”

Yosuke blinked his eyes open, staring up at his ceiling in a daze. The one and only thing he was sure of was that he wasn’t under hypnosis any more. Yu shifted, pulling his hips back just enough that his dick slid out of Yosuke, before collapsing down against him. There was still a pillow under his hips and his ass cheeks still burned a little, and Yosuke was laying in his own cum stain from earlier, and Yu was undoubtedly smearing the cum on his stomach across both of their chests.

“Bath,” he groaned. “I really want a bath.” Yu chuckled, and though Yosuke couldn’t quite hear it he felt the vibrations against him. “And, um, listen, I—”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Yu assured him, pushing back and away into a sitting position, still between Yosuke’s legs.. 

“But I want to. I love you too, Yu,” Yosuke insisted, following him up despite seemingly every muscle in his body protesting. He reached out and tugged him into a kiss. “I love you, and I can’t believe how lucky I am that you love me too.” 

“But do you love me, or do you love the King?” Yu asked, and although his tone was light and teasing, Yosuke sensed an undercurrent of insecurity in the question. He grinned. 

“Honestly? Both,” he admitted. Yu smiled a tired, satisfied smile and drew him into a hug.

“Thank you,” he said. “Now, let’s get to that bath. We’re both so disgusting.”

“And whose fault is that?” Yosuke asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing their already close bodies even closer together.

“I think it was a group effort,” Yu replied, with a laugh. They lingered in that sweaty, disgusting, naked hug for a while longer before separating, Yosuke carefully and gingerly stepping down off of the bed on shaky legs. 

“All of my bones feel like they’re made of pudding,” Yosuke complained. 

“Shall I carry you, then?” Yu asked, and Yosuke made a face.

“The King carrying his subject?” he asked, voice teasing. 

“A concerned man carrying his invalid boyfriend,” Yu corrected. He reached out and scooped Yosuke into his arms, throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, before Yosuke could do anything else. Yosuke squawked in surprise, but didn’t protest as Yu carried him through his apartment and into the bathroom. 

“Can I at least help you wash your back, my liege?” Yosuke teased. Yu reached up with his free hand and smacked Yosuke’s ass, right on the spot he’d been spanking the most, and Yosuke yelped in surprise. “N-no fair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, folks! (Well, I do have an idea for a bonus chapter, but who knows if I'll have time to write it any time soon...) This has been a really wild ride, definitely not the type of fic I ever thought I would write, but I'm glad I wrote it, and even more glad I finished it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 1 of the bonus chapter to The King! I say part 1 because the eventual part two will be the "transcription" of the audio that's being referred to in this chapter (you'll understand after you've read it). I've tried to start writing it several times but haven't quite gotten it yet, which I'm owing to the persistent writers' block I've had since mid February. I'll eventually write it, but for now I wanted to at least put this part of the chapter up!

Deep in the bowels of the internet, there was a subforum within a larger forum dedicated to discussing erotic hypnosis audio and the enigmatic people that were the voices behind it. It was shockingly active. In addition to general discussion threads, there were a surprising amount of official threads for the different voices, and naturally there was one for The King that was fairly active. The thread of course got busy whenever Yu put out a new audio and spiked into some kind of a frenzy when he announced a new _series_. Yosuke had been a member of this online forum for years now because of video games he played, but he’d only started paying attention to the subforum after he’d found out that Yu was The King. That had only been around a year ago, so it wasn’t like Yosuke had years of hindsight or anything, but even he could tell that the thread and even the subforum were way, _way_ busier than usual today. 

Yu had an official account for The King on the forum, but he only ever posted announcements for his new audios with the comments disabled, and he ignored his inbox entirely. He’d learned early, he told Yosuke when the brunette had asked about that. At best the messages in his inbox were requests to get some of the audios for free, or for a discount code, or asking for a voice chat for free. At worst they were people berating him for his ‘sinful’ lifestyle. After he’d received his first death threat, he decided simply to stop checking his inbox. His official email account for The King got a lot of the same messages, but with less frequency, so it was more tolerable.

He’d told Yosuke that he shouldn’t read the comments about his newest announcement, or that if he did that he shouldn’t take anything personally. And Yosuke had resisted, at first, but curiosity got the better of him. He had to know what people were saying about this newest audio. After all, he was _in_ this one.

> “Hello. I understand that you are struggling with feelings of jealousy. Allow me to help you. You are going to be so much better at handling those complicated feelings once I’m done with you. Now, before we begin the hypnosis, allow me to introduce someone else that is going to help you. I am your King, and he is my Concubine. Introduce yourself, my Concubine.”

> “H-hello. I am the King’s Concubine, and I’m going to do everything I can to help you.”

* * *

[-] phant0m 10 minutes ago

Wow, I never thought I’d see the King do NTR. Well, hear, not see.

[-] skullduggery 10 minutes ago

wats ntr?

[-] phant0m 10 minutes ago

Netorare, better known as cuckolding.

[-] skullduggery 10 minutes ago

oh thx, i know what cuckolding is but had never heard it called ntr. anyway yah it was rly hot. concubine has a nice voice

[-] phant0m 10 minutes ago

He sounded so good when the King was fucking him. I’ll bet that felt amazing. It was hard not to feel jealous, even though that was the point of the audio.

[-] skullduggery 9 minutes ago

u know, if u turn the volume way up, you can hear them fucking. sounds like they did this in 1 take

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 9 minutes ago

That’s insane! One take… I wonder how many times they had to fuck to get it right?

[-] phant0m 9 minutes ago

The King release your unused audio challenge!

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 9 minutes ago

I wonder if the King hired Concubine for this? 

[-] phant0m 9 minutes ago

Nah, he sounded like he was way too into it for him to be a paid actor. I’ll bet they’re dating or heck, married even!

[-] skullduggery 9 minutes ago

godiwishthatwereme.jpeg

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 8 minutes ago

Idk about all of you, but I definitely came when he told the Concubine that he was his favorite subject

[-] phant0m 8 minutes ago

Oh god, same

[-] skullduggery 8 minutes ago

had 2 pause there so I didn’t, almost did

[-] Lowkey_Loki 7 minutes ago

I hated that part. I had to turn off the audio at that point. I’m glad it was free, because otherwise I would have requested a refund.

[-] skullduggery 7 minutes ago

dude, what?

[-] Lowkey_Loki 7 minutes ago

The King was already so successful, he didn’t need to add another person. I hope he doesn’t include this Concubine in any of his other audios, his voice was whiny and he sounded like an idiot. His moans were way over the top and soooo fake.

[-] skullduggery 7 minutes ago

lmao sounds like you missed the whole point of the audio, my man

[-] Lowkey_Loki 7 minutes ago

Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 7minutes ago

The purpose of the audio is to deal with feelings of jealousy, and you are clearly jealous of Concubine-kun.

[-] Lowkey_Loki 6 minutes ago

That’s preposterous. I simply expect better from The King. His audios are normally much better quality than this one.

[-] skullduggery 6 minutes ago

the quality is fine, ur just jealous of concubine-kun

[-] Lowkey_Loki 6 minutes ago

Can you all at least acknowledge that having a second person is unnecessary?

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 6minutes ago

I personally can’t think of a better way to help someone deal with feelings of jealousy than by fucking someone else and making them listen, tbh

[-] Lowkey_Loki 5 minutes ago

I can’t even begin to describe how stupid that is @xXxburnmydreadxXx

[-] Lowkey_Loki 5 minutes ago

I mean, really, that has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever read with my own two eyes.

[-] skullduggery 5 minutes ago

ur stupid

[-] Lowkey_Loki 5 minutes ago

Very mature, @skullduggery. I’ll be contacting a moderator.

[-] skullduggery 5 minutes ago

lmao ok??? theyll see the thread & see ur being a jerk 4 no good reason

[-] phant0m 2 minutes ago

OK wow I missed a lot. Anyway, I isolated the part of the audio where you can hear them fucking and turned the volume way up. Here you go: sexnoises.mp3

[-] skullduggery 2 minutes ago

oh my god dude

[-] phant0m 2 minutes ago

I think I might make a compilation of all of Concubine-kun’s delicious moans, just to piss off Loki. Should I?

[-] skullduggery 2 minutes ago

lmao please

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 2 minutes ago 

I think he’s probably gone, but please do it anyway.

[-] skullduggery 2 minutes ago 

pls include the part where concubine-kun begs the king to go harder

[-] skullduggery 2 minutes ago 

how did u get that done so fast btw?

[-] phant0m 1 minute ago

A magician never reveals his secrets >:3

[-] skullduggery 1 minute ago 

lmao ok

[-] catsandcurry (moderator) 1 minute ago

Hello everyone, just stopping by to let you know that user @Lowkey_Loki contacted me about harassment in this thread and I banned him after reading it over. Have a good day!

[-] skullduggery 1 minute ago 

lmao!!!

[-] xXxBurnMyDreadxXx 1 minute ago 

Oh my god he actually contacted a moderator! Holy shit!

[-] phant0m 1 minute ago 

justice.gif

Yosuke started to scroll down to read more (incredibly embarrassing but strangely flattering) comments, but something about the username “catsandcurry” seemed familiar to him, so he paused and scrolled back up to click on the name. The account was a moderator and had thousands of good karma points on the site. Yosuke stared at the username, trying to figure out why he thought it seemed so familiar, and then he noticed he had message history with the account, and a proverbial lightbulb went off over his head. If he wasn’t mistaken, this was the account that had told him about The King in the first place! A quick scan over the messages confirmed it. What were the odds of this happening?

He already had the message thread open with catsandcurry, so what was the harm in sending him a message of thanks? 

>Hey Dude, I just wanted to say thanks! A year and a half ago you sent me the link to one of the King’s audios and it changed my life!

He wasn’t expecting a reply soon, or even at all, really, so he was surprised when, after only about a minute or two of scrolling through more comments he noticed the ‘new message’ indicator. He opened the message from catsandcurry and was surprised, to say the least, to discover that it only contained one word:

>Yosuke

Yosuke stared at the message, sweating bullets, for at least a solid minute. He checked to make sure it was from catsandcurry and yes, it definitely was. What did this mean? Who was this guy? A stalker? Yosuke shakily raised his hands to his laptop’s keyboard to reply, but another message came in before he could figure out what to say.

>Turn around

What? He blinked and turned around, only to find Yu waving at him from behind his laptop with an extremely amused look on his face. Yosuke blinked, then looked back at his laptop, then looked back at Yu.

“_You’re_ catsandcurry?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames are inspired by but may or may not be: 
> 
> phant0m: Akira/Ren/P5 Protag  
skullduggery: Ryuji  
xXxBurnMyDreadxXx: Minato/Makoto/P3 Protag  
Lowkey_Loki: Akechi
> 
> Please come yell at/with me about Persona 4 and Souyo on my tumblr. I have the same username as I do here!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu’s recording studio was… small, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's that promised final chapter!

Yu’s recording studio was… small, to say the least. With all of the recording equipment and his laptop, there wasn’t much room for Yu himself, let alone a second person. Let alone a second person and a _futon_. Yosuke wasn’t about to complain, partially because he was under hypnosis and he _couldn’t_ complain, really, but also because he was aware that Yu knew how cramped it was. 

They’d tried recording in Yu’s apartment and also in Yosuke’s, but the acoustics were bad in both places, and if there was one thing that The King was well-known for it was having high quality audio. So, out of necessity, here they were: Yosuke on his hands and knees, frantically moaning towards a small mic on a tripod as Yu fucked him mercilessly from behind. 

This was their third take in the tiny studio, perched precariously on the floor in the recording space with Yu’s spare futon underneath them to save their knees. Take one had been without the futon, on the bare tile floor. When Yu had determined that the audio wasn’t up-to-par, Yosuke had demanded either pillows or a futon for any remaining takes. 

The second take had gone well, except for the fact that Yu had said Yosuke’s name a couple of times, rendering the audio unusable. Not only was it dangerous to name him, obviously, but it also would ruin the immersion for the listeners. Yosuke begrudgingly agreed. 

But this time was going well, or at least Yosuke thought it was. As much as he _could_ think with his King’s dick hitting all the right places and his mind pleasantly fogged up under hypnosis. He wondered, vaguely, if the rhythmic slapping noise of their hips colliding was going to make it into the final product. He tried not to think about the fact that his desperate moaning probably would. He was also trying not to be jealous, because right then Yu was largely ignoring him and instead talking into the wireless headset he was wearing. Talking to countless other people that neither of them would (probably) ever meet — his “loyal subjects”, future listeners. It was ironic, considering the point of this particular recording was that it was supposed to help people with feelings of jealousy. 

The hypnosis helped with that, of course. Under hypnosis, it felt like all of his emotions that weren’t pleasure were muted, or maybe dimmed. He still felt them — jealousy that his King was currently paying more attention to some unknown, faceless future person listening to the audio instead of _him_, his _favorite subject_ — just not as strongly as normal. He could also still feel the dull pain in his knees from kneeling and getting fucked so hard… and _boy_ was Yu fucking him hard now. He had no choice but to let a high pitched gasp slip out of his mouth, undoubtedly picked up by the microphone in front of him. 

“Do you see how much he’s squirming, my loyal subject? He must be feeling so good right now. I’m sure you wish you were in his position,” Yu was saying, _The King_ was saying. Yosuke choked out a breathy “oh, god” and The King chuckled, a deep sound in his chest. “But, no. All you may do is watch. Do you understand, my subject?” Here, he paused for the future person listening to say “Yes, my King.” Yosuke couldn’t help but picture some hapless, red-faced man sitting on the opposite side of the room, in the chair meant for recording, gripping the arm rests of the chair so hard that his knuckles were white, dick standing hard and tall in his lap as he watched them fuck. 

Before Yu had presented the idea of this project to him, Yosuke hadn’t spared even a second thought to how he felt about being watched during sex. He didn’t consider himself an exhibitionist by any means, but the idea was _kind_ of hot. Knowing he was the subject of such scrutiny, such jealousy, such desire was _kind of_ doing it for him. Only the command Yu had given him before they’d started recording — “don’t come until I say you can” — was keeping him from reaching down between his legs and stroking. At the rate things were going, he considered, he might still not be able to fully obey that command. He was a _little_ prone to coming untouched. Especially when Yu started fucking him in earnest. Which he was now doing. He gripped the futon hard.

“Do not come until I command it, my subject,” Yu was saying, and Yosuke genuinely didn’t know if he was talking to him or to the future listeners. It didn’t really matter, in either case, because the command cut through the fog in his brain and grounded him, pulling him back just enough from the brink of orgasm. 

“Y-yes, my King!” he gasped out, and Yu chuckled. 

“Ah, yes, I suppose you must be getting close to your limit as well, my beautiful Concubine,” he said. Yosuke whimpered and nodded. “Shall I show mercy on our guest, and let you both come?” 

“P-please,” Yosuke begged, and he heard Yu groan in response, felt his thrusts turn rough and uncoordinated for few seconds before he seemed to regain control of himself. 

“Very well,” Yu said. “But only because you asked so nicely.” Yosuke moaned. “I will now count down from ten. Remember that you are not allowed to come until I command it.”

Yosuke wondered how many people were going to imagine themselves in his position instead of as an observer. He wondered if the noises he was making and the sounds of their fucking were even going to do justice to the way it felt to be fucked by his King. Each thrust felt divine, Yu’s dick seeming to drive a spike of pleasure up his spine and into his foggy brain.

“Ten, focus on how you are feeling right now, observing as I fuck my favorite Concubine,” Yu started, and Yosuke bit his lip on a moan. The microphone was close enough that it probably picked even that up. Yosuke didn’t care.

“Nine, feel those feelings of jealousy. Feel the jealousy that you are feeling in your life, the jealousy that made you come to me, your King, for a solution,” Yu continued. Yu’s thrusts had gotten more routine as he focused more on talking than on fucking.

“Eight. I want you to remember that jealousy is a natural feeling, my subject. Especially when you are with me.” He may have been thrusting on auto-pilot, but Yu was still hitting his prostate every damn time. Yosuke felt like he was going to come any minute now. 

“Seven. When I finally allow you to come, my subject, let the feelings of jealousy flow out along with your orgasm.” Only the command from his King was keeping him from losing all control and cumming too early. 

“Six. After this, I will begin ignoring you, my subject, and focusing on my Concubine. This is your final test. Remember, do not come until I say you are allowed.” Yosuke couldn’t help letting out a little whimper as he felt his King’s attention shift back to him. 

“Five. You are doing so well, my sweet Concubine. I know you have been ready to come for some time now,” Yu said, his attention now fully on Yosuke. His thrusts sped up a little, got a little more coordinated. Yosuke groaned.

“Four. I’ve been hitting your sweet spot over and over, haven’t I? You must want to come so badly, don’t you?” his King asked.

“Y-yes, my King,” Yosuke whimpered in response. The sudden dirty talk was making him see stars. How he’d held on this long was honestly a miracle.

“Three. Be patient, my Concubine. You’ll get to come soon,” the King purred. Yosuke swallowed, even though his mouth and throat felt dry, and let out a wordless moan in response.

“Two. Almost there. You know, I have many, many subjects, my Concubine, but you are my favorite,” the King said. Yosuke let out a strangled cry, having to squeeze his eyes shut and snap his mouth shut, gripping the futon as he desperately held back his orgasm. How dare Yu pull that, right then, and nearly make him come early and ruin the audio? What was he thinking?!

“One. You nearly came just then, didn’t you?” Yu chuckled. “But you didn’t. Such a good boy. I think that deserves a reward, doesn’t it?” He felt Yu’s thrusts briefly speed up, felt his hands grip his hips harder, heard him gasp and felt him shudder as he lodged himself deep in Yosuke and came, hard. 

“Zero…” Yu panted, after a long pause. “Your reward is my cum, my Concubine.” Yosuke whimpered, teetering dangerously on the edge of coming without permission. “You’ve taken it so well. It feels good inside you, doesn’t it?” 

“Y-yes, my King!” Yosuke panted. 

“Good. You may come now, my Concubine. You have permission,” Yu said. Yosuke came as soon as he heard the word ‘permission’. He heard Yu continuing to talk, undoubtedly to the future listeners, but Yosuke was too busy soiling Yu’s futon to care. This was the third time in twenty-four hours they’d done this, so there wasn’t nearly as much cum as usual, but the orgasm was intense enough to make up for it. 

Yosuke felt his mind drifting in his post-orgasm daze, only snapping back to attention when he felt his King pull out of him. He whined in response and was rewarded with an amused chuckle. How he didn’t immediately collapse onto the futon was a mystery, but he felt his King pull his limp body against his chest, then settle him so that he was propped up against the wall, sitting up. He let out a quiet, confused whine when he felt his King pull away from him, blinking open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. He watched his King cross the small room and hunch over the computer, belatedly realizing he was probably stopping and saving the recordings. He blinked his eyes shut for what he thought was only half an instant, but when he opened them again his King was kneeling in front of him, pressing a thermos full of cold water into his hands.

“Five, four, three, two, one. Wake up and drink this, Yosuke,” his King said, his voice soft. Yosuke blinked as he felt the fog in his brain lift. He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling his face contort into a dopey grin.

“Thanks,” he said, lifting the thermos to his mouth. After he’d drained the entire thing, he handed it back to Yu. “How’s the audio?”

“I think that was the take,” Yu answered. “You were fantastic, Yosuke. All that moaning you did was something else.”

“Mmmh, thanks,” Yosuke replied. Now that he wasn’t under hypnosis, he could feel that his throat was a bit scratchy. “I think I need a hot cup of tea as soon as we get back to my apartment.” 

“You did well. I can’t wait to start editing,” Yu said. He stood and offered Yosuke a hand up. Although he didn’t feel much like getting up, Yosuke took his hand and stood. And winced. He and Yu fucked a lot, fucked _hard_ a lot, but three times in under twenty-four hours was a lot even for _them_. 

“A cup of tea and a soak in the bath,” Yosuke amended.

“I’ll join you,” Yu replied. “Believe it or not, I’m sore too.”

The audio was, of course, extremely successful. It sold more in the first twelve hours than any of his other recordings, more than some of them had sold _to date_. While there were a few very vocal people complaining about the addition of the second character of the Concubine, there were easily ten times as many people pointing out that they were missing the entire point of the recording. There were also a number of people clamoring for the Concubine to do his own audios, and for more content with the King and his Concubine. 

“Okay, but Yu? We’re renting a bigger studio space next time,” Yosuke eventually answered to Yu’s proposal to do a sequel to the jealousy audio. “And can we _try_ to do it in one take?”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters every Friday!


End file.
